Steel Legion Files: Issei
by Destined Exodux
Summary: Issei, an elite in the Steel Legion, a part of the resistance formed centuries ago that was believed to be inexistent today is chosen to be the first representative of Darkness, the root of all creation. The only problem is, what is he going to do about it? Issei x Harem.
1. Prologue

**OK, I know you're surprised, either am I. This is the first time I'm writing for an anime, I know. I'll tell you the story; I was just roaming around Kissanime one day finding a good anime to watch for the time being when I crossed across this, I fell in love with it from first sight. I have only managed to watch until Season 2 Episode 3 I think? Also, Pokemon, I don't know what to say, well after Pokemon Go came out, I kind of lost interest to it. Why?**

 **Well I don't exactly know, I took in anime just after Pokemon so I invested my time watching rather than writing. I would still do Pokemon fics but that would still be far off in the future since my interest was lost in Pokemon and it will take a long time to reignite this so please spare with me here.**

 **Now all that is out of the way, please review it encourages me to keep on writing, also fav or follow guys. Review also if I did something wrong please. Now stop my rambling and let's go with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, as in at all.**

Before God gave the Sacred Gears to humans, they were helpless to the consequences of the Great War. Supernatural and unexpected disasters happened; disappearances and fear filled the world. Due to this fact, humans with knowledge of the supernatural gathered and formed an organization that was called the Order. For years, they struggled helplessly at the might of their enemies at magic and numbers. It was not long before they disbanded and left all behind.

Years after, the Order was reformed with stronger leaders; and in a few years they formed ten glorious legions to fight the supernatural. Taking inspiration in Roman culture and learning spells from the Dark ages, they soon destroyed any faction, who meant harm against the Human race; they trampled Gods like Set, the God of Evil from Egypt. They struck fear in the world of supernatural but like how many armies ended up, they fell just because of their own people.

After the Great War between the three factions which consists Angels, Demons, and Fallen Angels. A summit took place before all the factions from different mythologies and culture agreed that the Order was nothing but a bad memory. They banned stories about them, but it was rumored that one of the Legions in the order survived and that was the Steel Legion, who still operates to this day as they built fortresses and bases secretly around the globe, ready to strike at any moment.

One specific base was located in Egypt.

 **Egypt** **– 3rd** **Person**

The Steel Legion was among the ten great legions of the Order, they were unique in a sense because they operated on mercy unlike from the others. Its first leader, Henric or otherwise known as Syn was a cunning con-man in his prime before he was appointed leader, he was wise and led his soldiers in wars he deemed important. After the fall of the Order, he and his Legion hid in the depths with the help of Nekomatas and the Angels. For decades to come, they spread their influence secretly across the globe, larger than what the Order could ever achieve. Their main base was in Rome and their two other main fortresses were in Russia and Antarctica. Soon, this legion will be led by its new leader and that leader would be…

Issei Hyoudou, he was a sixteen year old teen with brown hair and black eyes. He stood silently outside of his Master's office. He wore specialized armor that resembles classic Roman armor while he held a spear which was at least a foot higher than him and it was filled to the brim with cryptic markings from the bottom to the top, together with a rectangular shield with a capital 'V' on the center. He was bored of his current assignment, which was basically guarding the entire base from attackers, if there were attackers. For his shift he was assigned to patrol the Master's quarters, which should be such an honor if one was assigned, but after he stood around the busy halls for almost three months, it took a toll on him. As his eyes closed due to sleepiness, the door beside him and opened before a tall well-built man walked past him. His whole body covered by a black cloak and all his uncovered features were covered by iron plating.

Issei straightened up immediately as he gripped on his long rectangular shield and spear properly, his eyes straight to the wall. The cloaked man stopped before him, not even bothering to turn around as he spoke in a serious voice "Elite, come with me" He bowed at him before the man began to walk, Issei followed him through several halls of the facility as several soldiers saluted when they walked by. 'This is weird, this was the first time Master directly spoke to me' He said to himself. The title of Master was the highest rank in the Legion where he controlled everything under his power. The current Master preferred to be not called by his name due to unknown reasons and also had the reputation to be highly serious. He was appointed to be the leader because he was the son of the deceased Eopus, which was the previous leader of the Legion who died several years ago. But even though he was always serious, his wise and calm attitude paid for that.

The base was filled with twisting halls and turns and was always busy; it had seven floors beneath the sands of Egypt. The first levels were filled with weaponry and barracks, the middle floors were administrative and supply and the last floor was a prison to hold the most dangerous objects or people. After a few quiet moments of walking, Issei and the Master stopped before a giant double door while a heavily armored guard stood beside it. But instead of a shield and spear that Issei held, he was equipped with a compact shotgun, armor as thick as modern tank armory and a helm that resemble a custom motorcyclist's helmet. But even though he had very heavy equipment, he still had a hard time to bow at the Master, but at the end he done it and proceeded to open the door. There were only four people in the room which had a wide table in the middle and high tech screens around the room while a holographic representation of Earth floated in the center.

"Good morning, Master" The four bowed in respect before the Master and Issei. "Good morning, Generals, I have an important discussion to be made with Elite Issei, so if you may be so kind and leave the room" They nodded and left the room before the door closed behind Issei loudly. The Master silently approached the globe slowly, his posture stoic and serious. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"No" He walked towards his Master's side as he silently watched him operate the holographic image of Earth. "I want to send you in a mission to Japan" He zoomed in Japan and hovered above a town named Kuoh, Issei inwardly cringed due to the memories of the former place he once lived in. "I know it will be hard to visit your former birthplace but this must not conflict with your order, remember"

"Of course, Master" The Master turned around as he picked out a file out of his cloak before he gave it to Issei. "Go to Japan and help in the construction of a base, locate and verify a location and three Legions will arrive and start the operation, for the meantime you will attend the local high school and retrieve information about two high ranking peerages of Demons in the area. I allow free fire for you in this mission, am I clear?"

"Yes" The Master then pressed a button on the table before he walked towards the doorway. "You will be briefed further later, and also Issei?" Issei stared at the file in his hand then to the Master. "You will be accompanied by your servant, SE Kaitlyn" (SE means Servant Elite status which is second to the highest rank in the servant system in their army)

Issei gripped his hands as the file shook in his hand, she had only been in therapy for a few months and the Master would want to send him and Kaitlyn in a very important mission. "Am I clear?"

"Yes" The Master opened the door and slammed it shut as Issei stared at the door then to the globe, more specifically his former hometown, Kuoh. The region was covered in red and purple, which indicated the presence of Demons and Fallen Angels. "How would I do this?" He sighed as he left the room and strolled towards his room.

After a few hours of rest and packing his things, he decided to give his servant a visit, so he walked out of the room and walked through several busy halls; he took a turn and walked down several stairs, he went deeper into the facility until he reached the last floor, his hands were on the wall as he held for support due to the dark lighting of the floor, he also felt the old hieroglyphics of the old destroyed pyramid.

In front of him, one lone steel door blocked his way with two heavily armored guards beside it; they stared at Issei for verification. "Good morning Elite Issei, she is in her cell" He bowed before the armored guards opened the heavy door open. He stepped inside where another steel door was in front of him and a lone light above him. He stood still before lasers appeared above him and scanned him for anything that wasn't allowed inside. After the scanning finished, a faint 'click' sound was heard and the door opened in front of him. He stepped forward as lights starting above him lit up until the ends of the hall. The door behind him closed with a loud 'thud', he quietly walked through the empty halls where there were sets of steel doors on each side, which was made to contain the most dangerous things. He walked past several of them calmly while he heard groans and shouts from few and took several turns in the maze like prison, before he stopped at the door he wanted to find.

He took a deep breath and turned the giant lock before he pushed the door open as the light above him illuminated the otherwise dark room. Two dark blue irises glared at him but it quickly softened when the female recognized him. "Ise? Is that you?" He nodded and took a step forward. "How are things going, Kaitlyn?" She weakly crawled towards Issei before she embraced him; as she sighed contently while she tightened her grip on him but he was unfazed, and only smiled at her. "Kaitlyn's lonely Issei, she wants you to be with you forever"

"Soon, because we are going on a trip" A wide smile graced her lips as she heard that. "Really? Kaitlyn can be with Issei?" He nodded with a smile, before she unexpectedly lunged at him as she removed his helmet and kissed him with force; as he got over his mild shock he returned the kiss with the same amount of force. "Yes Kaitlyn, tomorrow we would be going to Japan" He smiled as she hugged him tightly, her face buried on his shoulder.

"Anywhere is good if Issei's there" He chuckled as he wore back his helm back before he held Kaitlyn properly in his arms. She sighed in content before she snuggled deeply in his arms.

"Ise"

 **Japan – Kuoh**

"Mom I'm back" Issei muttered as he smiled at that memory while he stared at the house in front of him, its condition was old and dusty. The glass was full of soot and the wood seemed it was burned years ago. He then looked at the sleepy Kaitlyn in his arms; she silently leaned on Issei's chest as her eyes were still heavy due to air lag, she couldn't even form a coherent sentence. "Kaitlyn sleepy"

He chuckled before he walked towards the door and pushed it opened as it creaked loudly. Issei opened the lights with his shoulder, but it took a second or two before it lit up half of the house. He left his shoes inside the drawer before he brought Kaitlyn to the second floor, as he guessed that the bedroom was on the second floor. There were three rooms at that floor it seems, a bathroom and two bedrooms. One of which looked like the Master bedroom with an old bed and drawer, a wrecked closet with old clothing that looked like it would never fit his size or Kaitlyn, the bathroom was tolerable with a few leaks and breaks. The second bedroom was actually very weird; it had dolls and manga that lay about. The bed was destroyed and had no mattress as he saw booze and condoms on the table to the right when Issei took a quick glance.

Issei decided to let Kaitlyn sleep on the main bedroom because it had the best sleeping standards in the house. Kaitlyn snuggled on the old creaky bed but she kept staring at Issei as if she wanted something. "Issei, sleep with Kaitlyn?" He sighed before he sat on the edge of the bed, his mind conflicted if he would sleep with her or not. "Sorry, I have to do something" She pouted before she turned around then pulled the sheets up until her head. Issei sighed and kissed her forehead then returned to the living room. He went to his bag and checked the contents; he placed the clothes and his basic necessities on the couch for now as he continued to rummage the bag for his wallet. After a few minutes of panicking and finally finding his wallet, he decided to buy some food for him and Kaitlyn.

He left the door and locked it before he started walking towards the food joint he saw on the way to the house but not before looking at the floor where Kaitlyn slept, as he contemplated if it was ok for him to leave her there alone for the time being. He shrugged and just went on his way. 'Well if somebody did decide to hurt her, she knows how to defend herself, I just wish she doesn't make such a huge mess'

 **? – 3rd** **Person**

 _Death, a word feared by all. Some tried to avoid it, immortals despised it but it all ended to their oblivion. Death was and is an infinite concept that couldn't be denied in all existence, without it no existence would, and could exist. Its power is based on the amount of souls in the purgatory and the amount he took in the world and beyond. Death has also partaken in many events in history, like the sealing of Trihexa and the Passover. But even though he was an infinite concept, one was never enough to operate the whole domain of Death so it also had disciples, an example being Anubis which held control over the Egyptian afterlife. But one arrogant disciple decided to challenge it to be the next Death._

 _"You have grown weak!" Death turned around and stared at its disciple with its empty eyes, literally empty eyes. In response to its disciple, the pillars that supported the realm of Death shook and the ground cracked by the power of death. But the disciple stood proud and tall, his scythe glowed grey and his robe burning in wicked black fire._

 _"Qai, when will you learn?" Death approached its disciple with its scythe drawn, glowing a lot fainter than Qai."I have learned what I need from you!" His fire spread to the point that it burned his robe, revealing a seventeen year old teen wearing khaki pants and a plain black sleeved shirt that reached to his wrists. His hair was pure black with his eyes darker; the black fire surrounded him as if it wanted to protect him._

 _"Really? So that audacious attitude you bore now wasn't from mine? You will always be my foolish student, no less" In anger, Qai charged at Death and brought down his scythe at the top of his skull but it was easily parried by it. Right then, a black hue surrounded Death and brought its skeletal hands towards Qai before it levitated him then crashing him on one of the pillars of the realm of Death._

 _Death stared at the Qai's body as it started to move, the pillar crumbling to pieces due to the amount of power exerted. "You- rely on… mercy, you-r weakness" Death's body was surrounded by a black hue again before it also burned off its robe. "Mercy has its price, Qai" It took form of a similarly aged teen with pale white eyes and black hair, his clothing covered by a cloak that reached to his toes._

 _"Die!" Death brought his hands up again and stopped him in his tracks easily before his palms turned into a fist, with similar action; Qai was crushed with an invisible hand then pushed towards the ground in an alarming rate. Qai grunted and broke free from the vice grip then threw himself at Death with his scythe yet again._

 _"Foolish" Death thrusted his scythe at Qai and both parried away then again, again, and again. Shockwaves tore through the realm of death as souls sprouted off the ground due to the imbalance the two caused. "You are strong" Qai stepped back and grabbed something in his pocket, a small needle with a drop of blood on it. Death in result stepped back from the needle. "But fear the blood of the accursed!"_

 _He dropped the drop of blood onto his scythe before it took the color of dark red. "How?" Qai smirked then he lunged at Death again, his scythe ready to slash through skin and blood. Death blocked the attack with his scythe but it tore through and it broke in half. Qai then hit Death towards one of the pillars of the realm, the souls that sprouted off the ground increased and the land shook and crack, dead rocks and structures were destroyed at the power of the two._

 _"That is what you get when you insult the representative of Darkness!" It was silent at that time, the chuckle of Death sounded through the realm, further angering Qai more. "You? Only in the highest heights of the purgatory would that come true, besides it already had picked a representative before you even knew of such knowledge" Qai tightened his fists as its scythe shook in fury._

 _"I am its representative!" Qai pointed his scythe towards Death and a red/black ball of power formed above the scythe, shaking destabilized like the sun dying, Qai soon lost control due to his anger and it shot through towards Death. But Death did nothing to stop the attack. "This would teach you Qai" The attack connected with the entity and a cataclysmic explosion destroyed what was left, the souls were torn apart; never to be fixed again and the land looked like a nuke was dropped there, the pillars were no more, only a few remained and the structures were inexistent._

 _Qai looked at the devastation he created, a manic smiled spread across his face. "I will be the representative of Darkness, no one else."_

 **Back at Issei's Home**

After Issei bought some food that would last for a week, he quickly returned to check up on Kaitlyn and her condition. Kaitlyn was his servant and the former incarnation of envy, a killer psychopath that killed everyone she deemed 'competition' or was ordered to by him. That meant that Issei was the only one that could control her and that what really worried him, what would happen if she turned berserk when he wasn't there? Only time would tell for his part.

After entering the house quietly, he went to the kitchen and quickly unloaded his groceries before he went up the stairs. "Kaitlyn? You there?" He walked up to her door and knocked as he opened it. Kaitlyn was still asleep so he silently sat beside her before gently he shook her awake.

"-Ise?" She rubbed her eyes before she outstretched her arms, yawning. "I brought dinner" She nodded in response and leaned on him, her head on his stomach as her eyes was still closed. "Carry Kaitlyn?" He was about to refuse but when she turned her face towards him; her entrancing blue eyes successfully caught him. He chuckled and decided to go with her, so he picked her up with two arms bridal style. "Next time, I won't be carrying, you know?" She nodded with a smile as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Issei, together with Kaitlyn in his arms, went down to the living room before he lay her down on the couch, right after she laid down and closed her eyes, while he went to the kitchen and readied their dinner. After a few minutes, he came out with soup in his hands then sat down beside Kaitlyn. He nudged her awake before she sat up, her eyes squarely at Issei. "Kaitlyn, someday you need to learn how to eat on your own" He scooped up a small portion of the soup and fed Kaitlyn, she was smiling at Issei brightly the whole time. "Ise"

This went on for the next thirty minutes before Issei went back to the kitchen to get some food for him to eat on. He quickly gulped down his soup before returning on the couch where Kaitlyn quietly sat, as she stared towards Issei the whole time.

"Do you want to sleep in the room?" She shook her head. "Only if Issei is with Kaitlyn" He sighed and sat beside her as he played with her blue hair. She leaned on his shoulder before mewled quietly. "Kaitlyn" He suddenly pulled her face and gave her a chaste kiss on the lip which made her stiffen; it took a few moments for Kaitlyn to register what happened. Suddenly, he was tackled down by his psychotic servant as she kissed him with her hands around his neck. "Kaitlyn love Issei!" She declared between breaths as they made out on the couch. He chuckled as she started to pant heavily so he placed her beside him on the rather large couch while she wrapped her hands and legs around him and sighed contently.

"I love you too, Kaitlyn" _  
_  
 ** _Issei's Dreamscape_**

" _Where am I?" Issei, now in his subconscious state, observed the hellish environment. There were lava flowing everywhere, spouting volcanoes and a blood red sky that stretched indefinitely. He clearly felt the extreme heat as if it was real._

 ** _[How's it going partner?]_**

 _"Who?" He turned around as he stared at the enormous dragon before him, its jade eyes met with black. Issei, even though paled in size against the creature, he was unfazed and kept his calm demeanor._

 ** _[Ddraig, The Welsh Dragon, I'm sure you have heard of me]_** _ **  
**_ _  
_ _"Yes of course" Issei smiled as he slipped his hands in his pockets. Ddraig chuckled and stepped towards Issei, as it broke several boulders in the process. "So what does the almighty Ddraig want to do with me?"_

 ** _[Nothing much, partner, well you are currently the present sekiryuutei and someone said to me to teach you some few things]_**

 _"Oh? Why is that?" Ddraig shrugged as he stopped in his tracks and lied down on the sand as if he wasn't really sure why. Issei stared at Ddraig for a moment before he guessed that he wouldn't answer the question. "Who's the one who ordered you to teach me?"_

 ** _[I don't really have control on whoever gets to be my host, but the entity that ordered me… You'll know soon enough]_**

 _"Bummer, so if you want to teach me, you'll have to know the extent of my power right?" Both of them smirked as if they knew what either was thinking. Issei readied his stance as dust circled around him while Ddraig took flight._

 _ **[You know I'm starting to like how you think partner]**_

 ** _-TIER 2 BREAK!-_**

 _A Roman numeral of two appeared above Issei before it disappeared a moment later. Green and black auras began to cover Issei with a large amount of deadly magic while a silhouette that resembled a humanoid dog appeared behind him._

 ** _[So you are also the incarnation of Anubis, that's a rare one]_**

 _"They say that all the time" Ddraig then sent barrage after barrage of_ ** _[Dragon Shots]_** _towards Issei as he barely dodged the attacks. He outstretched his hand before a sword began to materialize in his hand as he kept on skillfully evading the lasers of mass destruction. "I summon thee, Weapon of Moses!"_

 ** _[You are really interesting huh?]_**

 _"That too" Issei chuckled and dashed towards Ddraig as the silhouette followed him. He swiped his weapon once before an arc of light escaped from the sword and sped towards the Welsh Dragon but was easily dodged by it._

 ** _[Come on show me what you got!]_**

 _Issei disappeared again before he sent wave after wave of attacks at Ddraig. "Tas!" He shouted as two tendrils of green energy spouted off the ground below them and sped towards Ddraig but was easily burnt by the dragon.  
_ ** _  
[You thought I would go down with one attack? You insult me]_**

 _"Of course not, Tas!" Issei chanted and more tendrils sprouted off the ground and attempted to restrict Ddraig which distracted it._ _"Ankh!" He closed his eyes and chanted another spell as the symbol of life appeared before him. "Et" He continued the chant as the wind around him changed to speeds of a tornado before he opened his eyes again, now his eyes were bright green. He raised the sword of Moses before he struck the symbol in half as he smirked at Ddraig. "Tas!" Right after, thousands of tendrils sprouted off the ground and followed the Welsh Dragon who was having a hard time to outrun the tendrils._

 _ **[I never felt this alive since I fought Albion for real!]**_

 _The dragon laughed as he sped around the air while he blasted the chasing tendrils of dark energy. "Aerosin!" The wind sped up drastically as it spun around Issei in the speeds of a super hurricane which gave Ddraig a hard time to fly and dodge._

 _ **[You have greatly impressed me, and as much as I wanted to continue this, someone wants to talk to you]**_

 _Ddraig then flapped his wings before he exploded in a red light, which effectively snapped Issei out of his concentration due to the incredulously brightness of the explosion._

 ** _Somewhere_**

 _When Issei opened his eyes, he was in a totally different place. There was nothing to be seen from miles on end but the absence of light. Strangely enough, he could still see his body clearly as if it was illuminating. "Nice to meet you Issei" He turned around quickly but found nothing behind his back, he tried to access his powers but it didn't function at all._

 _"Who are you!?"Laughter echoed through the empty space as a black mist suddenly came out of nowhere then began to form into a body. "Better question is, what am I?" Issei narrowed his eyes as he analyzed the situation and how he could defend himself without magic. "Depends on what you think" The mist then fully formed into a young boy, he was around nine or ten and he has black eyes with similarly colored hair._

 _"I am the one that everyone fears, the one who is opposite to light" Issei relaxed for a moment and moved his hand back as he reached for his knife on his back. "I am Darkness, Issei, and I know I may look, evil, but I am not, on the contrary, I am the reason of Creation a couple millenniums ago, so we can drop the knife, ok?"_

 _Issei stopped his hand from reaching his knife but his body was still tense. The boy then walked around him as if he was examining him, his eyes scanned from his face to his toes. "The reason I called you here is that I have a preposition" He stopped in front of him; their similarly colored eyes stared at each other. "What is it?"_

 _"Straight forward I see" Darkness then turned around before he sat down on a magically materialized chair. "Take a seat so we can discuss it" A chair appeared behind Issei and he looked at it for a second before he sat down also, a moment of silence occurred between them for a moment, but Darkness was the first to speak. "I ask only one thing from you"_

 _"And that is?" Issei folded his hands as he leaned back on the rather antique chair. "That is to entertain me and the one who watches" Darkness smiled at his confusion then lifted up his hand before a ball of dark power formed above his hands. "I will unlock your endless power, a power gifted to you since you were born, this power is and at utmost endless and has the ability to wipe away the strongest entities, maybe even all Creation" Issei looked calm but he was duly confused inside, why did he pick him of all people? And if so then would Ddraig truly be his teacher then?_

 _"Why me? And is Ddraig really going to be my teacher? Also why did you lock it in the first place?" After Issei finished asking his barrage of questions, Darkness wasn't overwhelmed but was calm as ever. He stood up and approached him as he held on his shoulder. "The first question, you would know soon enough, and yes Ddraig will be your teacher. Lastly, the reason I locked it is because your younger body could not handle the intensity of power so I went out of my way and locked it until, well now" Issei stared at him before he tried to stand up but his body was unable due to the surprising strength of the small hand on his shoulder, so he was literally stuck in place. "Remain seated Issei, there is something I lastly wanted to discuss with you"_

 _"And what is that?" Darkness smirked and approached Issei, his cold hands on his back as if he was patting it. "Form a harem? K?" Issei widened his eyes and before he could retort, he was brought back to the real world._

His eyes opened at its maximum before he took several deep breaths, his hand on his chest and his back very sweaty, then he surveyed the room. Beside him was Kaitlyn, peacefully sleeping which actually made him pretty guilty since he almost woke her up. "The hell?" He closed his eyes as he regained his breath, the girl sleeping next to him turned around, her eyes open which surprised Issei. "You're awake?" She nodded silently before she kissed him on the lip again.

"Kaitlyn stayed awake the whole night, Ise." He stared at her in disbelief, before he held his head in desperation. "And why would you do that?" She embraced Issei tightly, a small smile forming across her mouth. "Because Issei is with Kaitlyn" He sighed as he sat up, the day still hasn't started yet. "Then I would just leave you" She pouted before intertwining her arm with him. "Then I would find you" He chuckled and pushed her down on the couch.

"Of course you'll do, now I need to get ready for school alright?" She pouted but nodded anyway, and then she pulled her arm away from Issei. "Remember, you have to do something too for today ok?" She smiled before saluting at Issei. "Finding the perfect place for the base!" He chuckled, his hands patting Kaitlyn's head. "Get it done before this week finishes"

"Yes, Ise, Kaitlyn would get it done" Kaitlyn then stood up from the couch before she walked back towards the master bedroom. Issei stared at her until she was gone, then he shook his head before laughing. "That's the Kaitlyn I know, now need to get ready" He pushed himself up before he walked towards the bathroom.

 **[That was weird, I expected him to tell you that later]**

"You're here?" His left hand glowed green like jade as he stopped just outside of the first story bathroom.

 **[Of course, I'm here, now what do you feel to be one of the most overpowered people in history, partner?]**

"I don't know, it feels good I guess, plus I don't know how to use this power even" He leaned on the wall and lifted up his left hand, it glowed green again.

 **[Don't worry, I'll help you, he already told me everything I can teach you]**

"Is that so?" He opened the door towards the bathroom open and turned on the water. He waited for a few moments for the bucket to fill up since the shower wasn't working and the toilet was more or less better than the bathroom on the second floor.

 **[It would be easy, power grows anyway]**

"Yea" He took a small basin on the table and washed himself. After a couple minutes, he was done bathing himself. He then walked out of the bathroom to make himself some breakfast, which consisted of oatmeal and leftovers from last night.

"So Draig? Why did you talk to me just now?" He said as he swallowed his oatmeal, then he drank some of his morning tea before he waited for his reply.

 **[I don't know, I tried but I was literally in a cage so I couldn't talk to you partner until last night]**

"Oh" He silenced himself before he returned back to eating his oatmeal. He finished his food before he wore the Kuoh academy uniform and stared at himself in the mirror, his gaze moved from his toes to his collar before sighing. "This is pretty bland if you ask me"

 **[You got that right]**

"Well, I got nothing to do about it" He slung on his bag and satchel before he left the door, faint traces of orange light was over the horizon. Issei closed the door behind him and took a deep breath of morning fresh air before he began to jog towards the school.

 **[Partner, next time use your thoughts to talk to me]**

'And you tell me this now?' He could see Draig shrugging in his mind which made him sigh in disappointment. Issei went around another block where the silhouette of the school was able to be seen.

 **[Wake me up if you need me]**

'OK' He stopped in front of the gate of the school where students were entering like flood, he observed that most were females and very few were males, and he was one of them. "Kuoh, a place for perverts" He chuckled because he could still remember the times when he was still a pervert, and if he could tell you, it was a fate worse than hell.

Issei walked in with the flooding students, gazing at the structure of the school before he stopped when he heard a shout of help. Quicker than he expected, two males crashed on top of him which made him stumble to the ground. "Help!" The duo stood up before they began to run again from a pretty enraged group of girls with wooden swords in their hands, but Issei didn't mind the group at first but was equally enraged as they were. He pushed himself up and grabbed a rock from the ground before he threw it towards the male that was bald, it hit him on the side of his head before the rock ricochet to the geek with big glasses, and simultaneously both of them fell to the ground, fainted. The whole school looked at Issei at his great accuracy but he didn't mind it. The group of sword-wielding girls ran past him and finally caught up with the duo before they began to hit them with their wooden sticks.

"Thank you for stopping them" Issei turned around and when he saw two girls in front of him. "No it's no problem, my name is Issei Hyoudou, just call me Issei" He outstretched her hand and each shook it. "My name is Murayama, nice to meet you, Ise, are you a foreigner?" He nodded while he pulled away his hand. "Yes, this is my second day here in Japan"

"Mine is Katase, we are both in the Kendo club in the school, and you are more than welcome to join us, so I wish you a good year, Issei" Issei nodded at them as they walked off to join into the torture the duo was receiving.

Issei then felt a unnerving gaze on him, it wasn't like the students but something that was involved in the supernatural. He knew clearly that the gaze he felt was from a high-class devil so he glared back at the female in an old building. Her crimson colored haired made her stood out and her blue-green eyes were seen from this distance, thanks to Issei's good sight.

He sighed as he walked to his classroom; students were dispersing to enter their rooms. It took Issei quite a while to find his classroom but succeeded anyways.

 **[So he was serious of you getting a harem huh?]**

Issei growled as he entered the classroom. 'Quiet, Draig, go back to sleep'

 **[Ok, sheesh]**

 **Somewhere**

"Ise" A blue haired female stood above a nearby building near Kuoh Academy while she stalked Issei from afar using a pair of binoculars. Enraged, her hands shook and the binoculars broke with audible glass breaking. She asked herself that why did Issei have to make other females fall for him? He already had her, and he only needed her. They couldn't provide him what she could provide and they would just leave him anyway when she would never. She threw the binoculars to the side and pulled her knife behind her. She knew the girl her Issei met practiced Kendo but she even wasn't a teensy bit worried, she was a lot better than her.

"Kaitlyn was it?" She turned around quickly, the knife out of its hilt and her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" A young male materialized ten feet in front of her on the roof of the building. A black gust of wind swirled below the male. "Issei have already met me; we are acquaintances, so you can drop your knife" Kaitlyn didn't trust the boy in front of him even at least one bit which annoyed him a lot further. "Drop it"

Unexpectedly, Kaitlyn uncontrollably dropped it as if her body acted against her. "Good" She struggled to move but was stuck in place. "What did you do to Kaitlyn?" Darkness approached Kaitlyn and examined her.

"Nothing, I just need a little bit of your time" She stopped struggling before unexpectedly collapsing to the ground, her body was paralyzed and she could only move her head. "Why?" He then sat down beside her as he looked at the school. "Because I need to force you to allow Issei to have his Harem" She stared at him in confusion as she never heard any word like that.

"What's a Harem?" Darkness chuckled as he approached her. "A harem is like a polygamy, it consists of one man and many women" She growled and tightened her fist considerably.

"Kaitlyn, never accept" He stroked her forehead, "I know" He smirked as a dull pain emanated in her head. "But if you still didn't, you will never be with Issei" He pushed himself up as she regained her body control. He walked towards the edge of the building and looked at the school again. "I expect you to behave" She picked up her knife and threw it towards Darkness in a quick motion but it stopped in midair, just an inch away from his face. "Just one time" Then he disappeared from sight in a black mist.

The knife fell to the ground with faint 'clink' before Kaitlyn picked it up again after regaining some energy, her headache worsened as she looked at the knife in an angered expression, so she had no choice but… To hilt the knife back to its place and her headache immediately disappeared before she leaned on the railing, looking at the school while she pondered. "What should Kaitlyn do? If she kills competition, she would never be with Issei, but if she doesn't kill, she will be with Issei" She sighed before she herself disappeared from sight in a bright flash.

 **ORC – 3rd** **POV**

"Who is that boy?" She watched as he stopped the perverted duo easily with one simple stone. From first glance, he looked like a normal school teen but look deeper and he held something stronger, so mysterious. It was like the boy was so clouded with power that it could not be recognized.

"Ara ara, have my beloved President had taken an interest?" Blue-green eyes met purple, the girl by the window sighed at her servant before she looked back but inwardly flinched when she saw the stern gaze of the male on her. This was the first time she flinched all because someone stared at her but those eyes, dark as the night could be, it contained obvious power and almost immediately she wanted to him to join her peerage.

"Akeno, please assign Koneko to watch that boy carefully and make sure the Student Council doesn't get to him first" Akeno, a big-busted slim figured black haired woman sat on her desk as she played with the trims of the papers on said table. She had this seductive smile plastered on her face as if she was greatly pleased at how her President reacted to such. "Oh and you will do the most seductive things to him, things that would make the entire succubus race jealous" She chuckled seductively.

"I need him to join my peerage, Akeno, he held a sacred gear that could outclass most" Akeno chuckled lightly before she stood up from the chair and slid her fingers at the edge of the table lightly. "Just don't keep him all to yourself Rias" Rias, the President of the Occult Research Club who had the best body any man could ever have, big breasts, slim body and long red hair with mellow blue-green eyes, only glared at her Queen.

"Akeno" She said sternly this time and with that, Akeno walked seductively out of the room to attend to her Master's orders.

 **Outside of Kuoh Academy**

It was a seemingly normal afternoon, after he introduced himself and eight hard hours of learning, classes were dismissed and the afternoon sun heated the air, it was like summer all over again. Issei was outside a local café, doing some homework for the day, it was quiet for him, Draig was asleep and nothing was out of the ordinary. Looking at his watch, he took another sip off his coffee and refocused his gaze on the pieces of paper on the table.

Right then, time stopped around him but it took him several moments to notice. When he did, he looked up and across the round table, Darkness sat with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. "Homework?" Issei nodded and returned back on to the work but the ball pen was stuck in midair. "Sorry, still working on stopping time"

"It's OK" Issei stopped holding on his levitating ball pen and sat back comfortably on his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "So what's the matter?" Darkness leaned forward with his elbows on the table. "I have talked with your third person girlfriend about you, don't worry I didn't hurt her… only a little" Issei suddenly slammed his hands on the table but it did not budge a little, he retracted his hands in sudden pain as his palms of his hands were beating red. "Table's indestructible if you are wondering" Darkness sighed and held the bridge of his nose. "Look, I warned her to not get in your way so you can do the hell you want"

"Are you Darkness? Or an imposter? Because the one I met back then isn't this life-like" Issei stared at him for an answer but it only made Darkness chuckle. "Oh please, that's just an act when I first meet people, now this is our second meeting right? So no need to be intimidating" Issei then crossed his arms again and glared at Darkness.

"Now, what did you do to Kaitlyn?" Darkness shrugged his shoulders and sat back, placing his left boot on the table. "Put a minor curse, if she is thinking to kill or kills somebody you don't want to be killed, she gets a headache, that simple" Issei raised an eyebrow at him and moved his reddening hands on the table. "Well actually that would help her therapy, so I'm kind of thankful for that"

"Oh thank you, I've been dying waiting for someone to be polite" Issei smiled before chuckling also, he then leaned on the chair again for comfort. "One last question if you don't mind" Darkness stopped his antics and sat up. "Lay it out"

"Why are you so keen on me having a harem?" Darkness grinned before leaning forward. "There are two good reasons for that, One…"

"I never saw a functional harem in my life" If the chair wasn't immovable, Issei should've fallen backwards on the ground in disappointment. "Second, even though I said that I unlocked your powers since you could handle it already, your body still needs to adapt to the the infinity of your power so I decided that I would help you make your harem so you could transfer it to someone else"

"What if they're full also?" Issei was interested now, since apparently his power was infinite. "Don't worry, the way they convert it drains their supply very quickly and they'll begging for you when they run out, since it's the most purest form of power, it can be converted to anything existent like…"

"Light, would you believe me if I say that Light is made up of Darkness?" Issei raised an eyebrow, that concept was wrong at itself already, since if Light shines through Darkness then how do Light contain Darkness? "No, you're bluffing" Darkness laughed; and lifted his hand where a ball of darkness appeared. "Then how can I do this?"

The ball fluctuated; before it began change to a lighter color until it was no more made out of darkness but light. "What?" To say that Issei was surprised was the understatement of the year, he was utter speechless. "Now you believe me?" Issei simply nodded, he was not in the right mind to speak.

"Also, one last thing, if you want to start your harem 'ahem' transferring your power to someone else, you could start with your over obsessed yandere and the cat girl that Gremory has near here, normally nekomatas can hold vast amounts of your power and I know you know that. Well then, everything else that you can question about your powers will soon be answered by experience" Darkness stood up from his chair and turned around. "Thanks for the info" Darkness gave him thumbs up. "See ya!"

"See you too Darkness" Right then Darkness disappeared from sight then time slowly went back to normal, the levitating pen fell on the table and people were back doing what they used to be doing like nothing has occurred. "That's weird" He looked at his ball pen and gave it a slight push, thankfully it followed the laws of physics.

"A nekomata is here huh?" He sat back on his chair, breathing heavily. The information given to him by the Darkness itself was overwhelming, from knowing he was practically overpowered and how he should build his 'destined harem' already, it was a lot to take in especially if all he had previously in life was Kaitlyn who he had just met couple years ago.

 **[So partner, what would you do?]**

'I don't know Draig, I think follow what the strongest being told me to do' He spun his pen in his hand before he drank all the remaining contents in his cup of coffee. He then gathered all his books and papers on the table and placed them inside his bag.

 **[Don't worry, I'll help you to it]**

'Thanks' Feeling slightly better, he slung on his bag and stared at the afternoon sun. 'Now that I think of it, I have to go somewhere.' As quickly as he thought of it, he began running towards a direction Draig couldn't even know.

After a few minutes of tireless running, he stopped in front an old structure; it looked maintained adequately with clean windows and brushed stone supports. A few people walked in and out of the building, carrying a few books in their hands.

 **[We are going in a library?]**

'Yeah Draig, I need to get what I hid here a decade ago' He walked up the steps and walked through the old oak double doors before he looked around the library, several stories of floors and bookshelves were stacked on each other surrounding a circular counter in the middle of the library where several librarians worked. He greeted the old librarians before he turned around a dark corner where a winding staircase that led deeper in the library was uncovered.

 **[A decade ago? How positive are you that you are going to find that book in this large place?]**

'They never move anything that has never been borrowed' He walked down the winding steps, light was inexistent since there were no lights installed at this part of the structure and torches were impractical since this place was literally filled with paper, so one wrong step could lead to instantaneous death. But fortunately, he reached the bottom of the stairs without any accidents but he stopped in a single hall with shelves on his right and left.

 **[What if it was borrowed?]**

'Here? No one comes here, except for me and the grand librarian that died when I was still young' He strolled towards the dead end before he stopped briefly and observed the shelf to his right.

 **[What sparks your interest in that book anyway partner?]**

"Because… It contains my first ever bound servant" Suddenly, he punched the shelf with great force that it shredded it into ripped papers and splintered wood. The sound of breaking echoed through the barely lit hall which was lit by the old rusty lamp he found lying nearby. He wasn't worried if somebody heard since the place was soundproof to the point it was on par with modern sound proofing materials, since his attention was drawn towards the small altar behind the former old shelf, on it was a small ornate book.

 **[I sense weak magic in that]**

"It's a lot powerful than you think" He moved his hand towards the book as it glowed brighter and brighter before a bright flash lit up the whole hall. Issei covered his eyes as the light slowly died down.

 **-Master?-**

"Welcome back, Sora"

 **AND CUT!**

 **I think I did pretty good for the most part, obviously the Steel Legion pays homage for my OC and has nothing to do with the anime so don't get confused. Obviously I added Egyptian mythology in, do you think I did good at that? I don't know because I rarely see this kind of mythology nowadays since all is about Greek so I decided to fit this in. There wouldn't be much main characters for OCs, just Kaitlyn I think? There would be only side OCs to fill the gaps of the story. Another side note, please comment if you want me to add in lemons once in a while, they'll be subtle and have no great impact in the story fyi. Also, pretty obvious I added a character from another anime which is obviously Sora from Trinity Seven so be prepared since I might put in some characters from other harem, ecchi, and all that good stuff anime.**

 **Well I just hope you enjoy my new story, please review because they really motivate me to go on, not only on my stories but for others as well, because that really kills author's motivation and so resulting to unfinished stories like mine, so try to review, it doesn't take long, criticism or praise are always welcome by me. OK time to stop this, review, fav and follow, all are accepted. SO THIS IS ME SIGNING OFF! BYE!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Wooh! Chapter 2 baby! I'm really starting to enjoy this. Thanks for the amazing feedback guys on chapter 1. I felt I never really acknowledged the feedback on my previous stories so I'm starting here. Also I am planning that Issei will have around six or more (less than 10) main girls in his harem, among them is Sora and Kaitlyn, the others, I'm still not entirely sure yet so you could request if you want. So that's that, k, you know what let's just continue the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, they belong to the respective owners and this is just a fanfic about it.**

Issei turned on the lights as he entered the house; he felt the cold atmosphere that was present at every corner of the room. The whole house was silent, all except for the light steps he took towards the center of the room, which was the way to the staircase that led to the second floor. "Kaitlyn?!" He shouted so she could hear but there were no response from the top. He then looked at Sora beside him and gestured her to stay there for the moment. As if she read his mind, she smiled and nodded before she walked towards the living room.

He diverted his attention again to the stairs; there were no lights at the second floor except for the dim light that seemed to be coming from Kaitlyn's room. He took a deep breath before he slowly climbed up the cold steps. Loud creaks emanated from the old wood as he stepped on each step, this mildly annoyed him. "Kaitlyn?" His voice no longer had much volume but was loud enough for Kaitlyn to hear.

"My Ise? Is Ise back?" He stopped just outside the barely opened door, secretly afraid that she brought another poor victim again for the thirtieth time. "Yea Kaitlyn, you OK?" He pushed the door open as he stepped inside the large room, the lights weren't on and strangely the room was clean.

"Kaitlyn missed you" Unexpectedly, he felt Kaitlyn's hands snake around his chest and waist while her head lied comfortably on his shoulder. Issei wasn't shocked but was relieved that she was still barely sane. "Me too" He diverted his gaze on the bed where he could see the silhouette of a person. "-And I guess you brought home a guest" He inwardly sighed as she brought another person in; often the ones she brought in were innocent females.

"She was following Ise, and Kaitlyn wanted no one to follow Ise so Kaitlyn brought her home" That was her most used reason every time she did this so he was kind of used of it now. He only wished she didn't kill whoever she sacked. Issei slid himself out of Kaitlyn's embrace and approached the figure.

Issei pulled the blanket that covered the female and cringed at the amount of gashes Kaitlyn sent to her. This was for Issei the most aggravated attack from Kaitlyn but miraculously she was still alive. He tried to patch her wounds with the blankets but it was of no use. "What did you do Kaitlyn?"

She sat beside the body with a bloody knife in her grasp, not just any ordinary knife but one used by the military nowadays, then traced it on her skin with a seemingly innocent smile. "Kaitlyn cut her, since Kaitlyn wasn't allowed to kill"

Issei tightened the patches on the girl, she was breathing erratically and she was losing blood in a very quick pace. "Kaitlyn, wait outside" She pouted as she laid her knife on the bed; tears began to appear on her face. "What Ise?"

"I'll talk to you later, just get out!" She reluctantly followed his order as she left the room but not before she glared at the wounded girl. "And don't harm the guest below!" He added quickly because of Sora's presence, worried that she would be Kaitlyn's next target. He sighed and thought of any way to improve her health; the patches would only do so much, since he didn't bring a med kit from base and barely knew any healing magic.

 **[Partner, I have an idea]**

'Yea and what is it?' He sat on the bed as he continued to clot the deep wounds with blanket wetted with alcohol, which he found inside the cabinet beside him.

 **[Place your hands on her and think of transferring yourself to her]**

'That's weird' But he did it anyways, so he removed the patches and temporary clots then he placed both of his hands over one of her wounds and thought of what Ddraig told him. 'Alright I'm ready' He felt his hands pulse in power before a dark mist spread around the female's body, Issei confident at what Ddraig planned increased the power he transferred. On a short notice, the mist entered the girl's body and not long started healing the wounds.

"That's amazing" After the wounds were healed, he pulled away and looked at his hands in amazement, he never was a specialist in magic but as he saw the capabilities he could do with his new power, interested him. He composed himself and looked at the female's condition. Thankfully, her body was restored into its utmost state but she was still asleep. His only problem now was her tattered clothing and the mattress which is now drenched in blood. He examined the features of the girl, she had white hair and had a frame that could be compared to a young eleven year old. "I think I found the nekomata Darkness was talking about"

 **[How'd you know?]**

"Back in the day, the Legion taught us that we needed to take care of all kinds of cat youkai because they served an important role in the Legion, one of the lessons included was how to recognize them" He smiled as he leaned on the headboard of the bed, as he was exhausted. Unexpectedly, a red demonic circle appeared in the middle of the room, which at the same time the door busted open, revealing Kaitlyn as she sensed unnatural presences. Three figures formed and stepped out of the red circle. "Demons" Kaitlyn narrowed her eyes and raised her knife, an awful aura emanated from her.

"Issei Hyoudou, could you explain why my servant is on your bed, barely dressed?" A red headed teen with the second largest bust (Akeno is larger) in the room said, she seemed to be their leader due to the amount of power in her. He looked back at the sleeping figure and bit his lip, he forgot about that little detail. He stood up as he continued to stare at the red head's eyes which held malice in them, in him he was crossed over to telling the truth and telling a lie due to both would immediately lead to trouble. As if things were to get worse, Kaitlyn lunged forward and attempted to attack their leader but was parried by the blonde from the right of their King. Issei, knowing he should immediately stop this dashed forward and grabbed Kaitlyn her shirt and pulled her back in a safe distance as he didn't want to destroy the old house he used to live in.

Rias, angered at the attempt of Kaitlyn, launched a ball of destruction towards Issei but he quickly saw this and pushed Kaitlyn and himself out of harm's way. He looked at where the ball landed and saw that the floor was so severely damaged that you could see the bottom floor easily. "That's going to leave a mark" He stood up and took a defensive stance.

 **[Partner, I think this is your chance to test your power, do what you did with the nekomata earlier]**

'Got it' Even though he had no idea of what he was doing, he raised his hand up and copied what he did earlier with the nekomata, but instead of transferring his power, he kept it in place. The red head launched another ball of destruction towards Issei while he stood there as his hand was covered in a dark aura.

 **{Cancellation!}**

When the ball reached him, it disappeared into Issei's left arm while everyone in the room was surprised. "I-impossible" Issei looked at the red head and pulled his arm away. He wanted to end this situation quickly so he took advantage of the shock of the four people in the room. "Get your servant, I promise I did nothing bad to her"

The three stared at Issei before the blonde disappeared and retrieved the nekomata in a short amount of time. "Remember this Hyoudou, one more slip-up, you and your insolent servant would receive utter terror" Issei then felt a feeling inside him, it was of wrath due to the words the red head said but before he could retort back, they were gone through the same magic circle. He sighed and leaned on the wall, almost did he lose his temper, and if he did then those girls will be losing their virginities. This slightly cheered him up but hissed when he felt pain in his left hand.

He took a deep breath as he stared at his burnt hand, he concluded that the spell **{Cancellation}** was able to trigger at the last minute but didn't stop the ball from burning his hands. Kaitlyn then crawled at him and looked at the hand in worry before she silently pulled him, Issei didn't resist as he was being led down to the living room, before he sat down and held his aching hand while Sora sat happily beside him. "So, Master how did your meeting go with Rias?"

He looked at Sora who was lying down on her stomach as she swung her legs back and forth. "Terrible, really, really terrible" She giggled and pushed herself to Issei, her eyes had this mischievous glint in them. "Well then I'll help you feel better" She unbuttoned his shirt seductively as she pulled on her own clothing as well, but with her enhanced reflexes narrowly dodged a knife that was aimed for her head, which seemingly came from the kitchen. Issei shook his head as he grabbed the knife and placed Sora beside him with his other hand, before he stood up from his seat and walked towards the kitchen.

"Kaitlyn you ok?" He stepped inside where he saw Kaitlyn holding her head in pain, beside her was a bucket with water and ice in it. "Yes Ise, Kaitlyn's alright" He made her sit on the counter of the kitchen, knowing it was Darkness' work for why she was feeling a lot of pain. He grabbed a towel in one of the cabinets and dipped it in the water before he wrapped it around the burns on his hand; he hissed but felt that it was not enough so he decided to dip his whole left arm into the bucket.

 **[You OK?]**

'Yea' Suddenly he felt two pairs of arms slither around his chest. Kaitlyn licked his ear as she sighed in content, Issei smiled at Kaitlyn's antics. "Don't do that ever again ok?" He felt her nod softly. He fished out his hand, a dull pain still remained on his burnt palm, but he wasn't worried about that but how would the encounter earlier affect his relationship with devils in the area.

"Issei, why do you not let Kaitlyn kill bad people? You like Kaitlyn to kill bad people right?" That question struck him as he couldn't find the answer he needed, at first he was excited that he would be able to destroy some demons but now, he didn't even attempt it but he had to answer Kaitlyn's question or it would risk into another accident. "They are not bad people, being a demon alone doesn't mean you are evil instantly"

"Issei?" He looked at Kaitlyn, as she moved in front of him with her hands still around him. "Do you hate me?" Me, a word that Kaitlyn rarely used, he was so used to her speaking in third person that it greatly surprised him. "No Kaitlyn, I'll never hate you"

"But Kaitlyn did so many bad things to you, Kaitlyn killed you, killed your friends, and risked your mission" He frowned at Kaitlyn as tears dropped from her face, wetting his white shirt. "That was just the past, I loved you so much until now" He hugged her as her tears freely cascaded down her face, her grip on Issei was tight.

 **Lemon! Warning!**

"T-then let Kaitlyn make it up to you" She pulled her hand under her shirt then quickly pulling it up and over her head, it was the shirt she borrowed from Issei for not bringing extra clothes. He was amazed at Kaitlyn's beautiful body as his eyes stared at her chest, it was not that big but it fit her figure greatly. Suddenly, she pulled his hand on her chest as he started to knead it lightly with his hand. To be honest, this was the first time he did anything erotic, so he acted on instinct. "Issei keep going!" She moaned loudly which encouraged Issei even more. He brought his face closer then and lightly licked the nipple on her right mound as he groped the left.

Her hands moved on his brown hair and pulled him closer to her as much as possible which made him suck it like a baby. "Do what you want with Kaitlyn, Issei, you own everything she is" He always felt guilty when she said that but this time, he was too distracted to even feel any guilt. It felt good to him as he pleasured further the girl that stood with him in his hardest.

Issei moved up and kissed Kaitlyn as her hands moved behind his neck then kissed back obsessively. He continued kneading her mounds as he pulled on his shirt and threw it away. Kaitlyn after removed her shorts which left her naked since she wore no underwear, to the surprise of Issei.

"Make love with Kaitlyn Issei, please" Issei felt his last barriers of hesitation crumble in him as the girl on him was literally presenting herself for him, of course he didn't want to disappoint Kaitlyn, he pulled down on his pants and boxers swiftly which left him naked as well. "You ready?" She nodded as he took a deep breath and thrusted in her immediately which made her flinch at the sudden penetration.

"Continue please" He silently leaned on the wall which made him pull Kaitlyn on his member before he made her jump on him. "Kaitlyn" He huffed as their pace got faster, Kaitlyn shuddered at the feeling of her being ravaged by the man she deemed the most important person in the world. "I-Issei, you make Kaitlyn so good…"

After a few minutes of panting and humping, he felt his member twitch and being constricted by the insides of Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn" He tried to push her up but she resisted and brought herself down which led him to his limit, before he sent up his sperm inside her. "I can feel Issei in me" She moaned as she collapsed on top of Issei in exhaustion. For Issei, his first time wasn't all that bad, with it being lost in the kitchen and done already in a short foreplay and couple of thrusts but everything big has to start small, right? "Kaitlyn" He nudged her but she was already asleep on top of him which made him sigh.

"Need any help?" He almost jumped when he remembered Sora was still inside the house, and Ddraig possible watching the entire affair. A crimson blush spread across his face immediately. "Y-ya" She giggled as she knelt down beside her master and kissed him on the lips which left him dazed right after, he couldn't handle all this affection in one day.

"I'm next ok?" She then pulled Kaitlyn away from her and after gathering her used clothes, dragged her up the stairs with ease. Issei then remembering he was naked then quickly wore back his clothes before he stood up. He sighed as he leaned on the wall for a few moments, the light above him began to flicker on and off but he was too tired to think for the moment. He closed his eyes as exhaustion entered through his mind.  
 **  
** ** _Issei's Dreamscape_** _ **  
**_ **  
** _When Issei slept due to exhaustion, he was immediately transported to his Dreamscape to train with Ddraig and Sora, and that night was officially when he started training to better access his powers. The dragon and Issei's childhood servant was clearly impressed of Issei's rate of learning since they already covered the basics in an hour. When the session was nearing its end due to the day arriving, the dragon decided to teach him on how to combine his Longinus and Dark powers.  
_ _  
_ _ **[Dark Dragon Shot!]**_

Issei aimed his gauntlet at Ddraig as it charged for power from the structures around him. A dark beam of energy shot towards Ddraig quicker than the dragon imagined and not long hit him in full force. The dragon was launched onto another building before the structure collapsed to the ground almost immediately due to its ridiculous weight and size.

 ** _-You're doing good master-_**

 _ **[What she said]**_

 _Sora and Ddraig before the training began, conversed with each other and settled their differences and mistakes for it to not interfere with his training, which actually made Issei really happy. The dragon flew up again with smoke coming from his chest where the attack hit._

 ** _[You're a fast learner huh?]_**

 _"Yea, I get that a lot" A dark hue again surrounded Issei's gauntlet as he readied for the dragon's counter. Ddraig fired three blasts of dragon power towards him but it was stopped by Issei's_ ** _[Cancellation]_** _easily. "Now what's next?"_

 ** _[Slow down there partner, even though you were raised in a powerful army and a very fast learner, doesn't mean you can learn everything in one hour]_**

 _ **-The dragon's right Issei-**_

 _Sora appeared before Issei and drew a circle on his chest as a runic symbol appeared. Issei stared at the symbol, as it unexpectedly entered him before his body felt like it was being stretched to its limit; he knelt down and hissed in obvious pain. "W-what did you do?"_

 ** _-Just a little precaution so no one could sense you-_**

 _He felt the pain slowly fade but he was left with no energy in his body, he collapsed onto his side as he panted heavily. Ddraig landed beside him, destroying some buildings along the way while Sora disappeared and the book where she resided in appeared, chained to his hand like normally._

 ** _[Soon, Issei, strong beings will be chasing after you, so if you want to stay alive and free, you better get stronger]_**

 _He nodded lightly before he laid flat on the ground and took in the red sky. "Ddraig?" The dragon approached Issei as it transferred some energy to him, so he could recover quicker._

 ** _[Yea partner?]_**

 _"Who do you think will come after me in the future? You know, besides the factions" When Issei had enough energy; he sat up and stared at the dragon's eyes as it thought of the possible encounters his host could meet._

 ** _[Well… I think it would be Ophis since she recently was really active and was rushing her army to get rid of Great Red, last time The Great Red and I talked, she said the reason was to make room for somebody, maybe herself, another would be Albion and his host, since yea, me and Albion is engaged in a battle in which who has a better host, and third as much I hated to admit, is Trihexa]_**

 _Issei perked up at the mention of the beast's name, "Why her?" Ddraig moved and a magical mirror ruptured in front of him._

 ** _[She's a lot calm lately, which is completely out of the ordinary for the beast, and it was reported that she has been trying to contact… Yes you]_**

 _"What?" Issei cocked his head in confusion, why would she need to contact me of all things?. "Why me?" Ddraig sighed as he stared at the mirror which showed the Quasar she was locked in, it was emitting a lot weaker than normal which Issei clearly noticed. The last time he was assigned to check on Trihexa, her sheer power made the light and energy that powered the Quasar itself so as he saw it emitting lot weaker, only gave two reasons, one that she was getting weaker or she was not using that much power now._

 _ **[That's the problem, we don't know exactly partner, and Darkness didn't say anything about this to me and only said to let it be]**_

-Maybe she fell in love with you Issei?-

 _Ddraig and Issei sweatdropped at Sora's reply because there was no chance in hell that would happen. "Less likely, I just wish this don't lead to something terrible" He said to himself as he looked away at the weakened Quasar and to Ddraig, who was in deep thought._

 ** _[We have the same thoughts partner]_**

 _Issei and Ddraig looked at the mirror for the last time before it shattered in front of them. "I think I have stayed here for too long"_

 ** _[Yea, I'll bring you back, partner]_**

 **Fortress Ropa, Russia**

"Lust, nice to meet you after so long" A man in a red cloak stepped out of the overwhelming darkness as it took a seat on the chair in front of the Master's desk. "Do you ever turn on the lights?" The man on the desk chuckled as it pressed a button and all the lights turned on, before it turned around and looked at the large window behind his desk. "So what's the reason for this visit Lust?"

"It's about Trihexa and my incarnate, Issei, I believe she's trying to contact Issei again with her power, all the runes that blocked her communication from the rest of universe isn't going to hold out for long and would soon be able to talk to Issei" Lust leaned on the chair as he looked at the Master in front of him, its calm demeanor even put Lust off. "She would soon be and I would not stop that"

"Why? Do you want Issei to be tempted by the beast?" Lust crossed his arms but the Master only stood up and neared the large window, where he saw men that trained vigorously and machines being constructed. "He would not be tempted, I am confident that Issei would be able to control Trihexa, for that is God's plan for him"

"So I propose that we let Issei try to control Trihexa, he is an Infinity after all, and just in case if he couldn't handle her then…" Lust stared at the dark clothed man before him with a bewildered expression on his face. "Then?" The man chuckled.

"Then I have no choice but release the three Trinity class experimentals then" Lust stared at him before he took a deep breath and threw a file on the desk. "One last thing, the Khaos Brigade is attempting to enlarge its forces through the world, what do you suggest we do?"

"Sabotage and not let them take over the world, but still keep a low profile, we should wait for Issei's signal before we conduct any attack against this faction" Lust, with no questions left, left the room in a steady pace before the door closed with a loud 'thud'. The Master didn't even bother looking around but looked at one of the said Trinity class experimentals.

"He will and will control that beast, he wouldn't even need help from them" He chuckled as he returned back to his desk.

 **ORC – After Koneko's 'rescue'**

Rias and her peerage arrived inside their old clubhouse through a teleportation circle, but before the light even died down, the swordsman which goes by the name Kiba Yuuto ran towards one of the couches and laid her down.

The Queen of the peerage, which was Akeno Himejima, checked on her condition by casting some magic while Rias and Kiba watched. But unexpectedly, the spell was broken by a black tendril which sprouted off Koneko's body. "Hmm, I think our little underclassman did something to your rook, beloved president"

"What?! That liar!" Her expression turned sour as she sat on her desk where she normally sat. Kiba looked at Koneko with worry while Akeno licked her lips at the strange magic before her. "President, I think the magic that resides in Koneko isn't hostile"

"Why do you say that?" Akeno then materialized a knife in her hand while Yuuto and Rias watched in curiosity. The Queen then cut a small wound on Koneko's arm. "Watch" Unexpectedly, dark magic covered the wound quickly and healed her in a matter of seconds. "See, I think it only protects the host from foreign magic and damage such as mine, Issei's a little possessive of our little youkai, don't you think?" She chuckled as she traced where the wound used to be present, it left no scars whatsoever.

"That means that Issei is not entirely hostile, right president?" Rias stared at her knight as she thought of any possible reason, the magic she saw wasn't familiar to her, and it was entirely new even so a possible reason was that he used the strange magic to heal her but he didn't know the consequences. "I don't know, this might be to spy on us or was just a mistake"

"That means we need to know his intentions first, so tomorrow Yuuto, if you have time, bring him here so we could interrogate him." Yuuto bowed at Rias before she diverted her attention to Akeno. "Akeno, take care of Koneko and find out more about this foreign magic"

"Yes President, it is pretty interesting to say the least" They both bowed before they went back to their tasks. Rias stared at Koneko with worry before she decided to contact her old friend, Sona Sitri.

"What is it Rias? I'm currently busy" Rias took a deep breath and leaned on the desk before she responded. "Sona, this is urgent, could you get a file for Issei Hyoudou? He did something to my servant so I need all the information I can get to get a proper complaint" Sona raised an eyebrow at Rias' formality, because usually when they conversed, Rias didn't speak like this at all.

"OK, his last name is Hyoudou anything else?" Rias shook her head as Sona disappeared from the communication spell for a minute before she came back with sounds of paper heard. "OK, Issei Hyoudou was born here in Kuoh when he was still a toddler, went abroad at the age of seven, came back now, he had no encounters with the supernatural, I would send the whole file to you right now" The circle enlarged and the paper that documented Issei's past life transported through. "Thanks, Sona"

"No need to mention it, talk to me if you have found something interesting with Mr. Hyoudou, since I have also watched him lately due to him possible having a sacred gear" Rias looked at the three paged paper and placed them on top of her priority list. "OK, Sona" With that the circle disappeared.

She looked at the long paper and sighed before she took her reading glasses and began to read them.

 **Back in Issei's home**

He woke up with a start, breathing deeply he looked at his palms and body to check if it had any damage from the training he received. The next thing he noticed was he was in his room and Kaitlyn was sleeping soundly next to him; with a small smile plastered on her face.

He slowly slipped out of her grip and sat up on the side of the bed. He stared at the clock for a few moments before he yawned. It was still too early but he has no intention to return to bed, so he stood up and went down the stairs to get his morning tea or coffee, he liked both.

 **-Still tired?-**

He nodded as he was still too tired to think properly. When he reached the kitchen, he rummaged through a few cabinets before he found a few tea packets, content with what he had; he made his tea in less than several minutes. He sat down on the kitchen stool and stared outside, his house had a small backyard at the back, even though the sight was unpleasant to many due to the unkempt grass, Issei was still content.

 **-Master?-**

The book which contained Sora reappeared on his right palm. "Yea?"

 **-Later, I want to be next one to teach you about your powers K? Just for one night?-**

Issei thought about it for a moment before he agreed, there was no harm there. "OK, tell Ddraig later" After he finished his tea, he decided to get ready for school and leave early, because he guessed that Kaitlyn would be asleep till noon because every time something major happened, it would mess up her schedule.

After he dressed up and ate breakfast, he left the house but not without kissing the asleep girl on his bed. The day was rising but the streets were still empty from people, it was quiet and peaceful but it would not last that long after some minutes.

As he was walking silently on the street, a large boulder suddenly was sent flying towards him but he narrowly dodged the oversized projectile with his sharp reflexes. He looked at the source that broke the moments of peace and saw the nekomata he met last night.

"What did you do to me!?" She shouted at him as her fists trembled in pure rage. Issei noticed the familiar outline of his power emanating from her, which indicated she was using his power, but it seems she wasn't even aware she was using it.

"I did nothing! I only healed you when I found you on my bed severely injured!" Even though it was hardly believable, it was the truth but this only angered her further. "… Liar" She ran at him with great speeds before she threw a punch that was aimed towards his jaw. He blocked the attack but was sent back flying by the empowered punch towards a brick wall.

He coughed out blood as her strength was a lot stronger than expected. Maybe enhanced by the power he accidentally sent to her or the senjutsu nekomatas were said to possess, maybe even both. He pushed himself up but he was punched again to the face as he was sent through to the wall, which destroyed it completely.

He pushed himself up as he dodged another strike from the enraged nekomata. "Calm down!" He kicked her back and readied his composure. He stared at the nekomata as her eyes narrowed on him with a glare.

 **[Dragon Booster!]**

 **[Boost!]**

A black gauntlet appeared on his left arm, he managed to activate all the liberations of the gauntlet when he was training so it reached up until his shoulder. "… What did you do to me?" Her voice had no room for lies as she was truly angry at him. He was confused as to why she was angry but he couldn't that question now, so he activated also his Dark power.

 **{Gather!}**

The trees around him withered slowly and any life form near him weakened, excluding the nekomata and gathered into Issei's body, which quickly healed him back to shape. She charged at him while he disappeared from sight and collided with her in a force strong enough to emit a shockwave. She flung back towards the street but she was still standing.

 **[Boost!]**

 **{Gather!}**

He outstretched his left arm and aimed at her, before a black and red ball of draconic power formed. **[Dark Dragon Shot]** He unleashed the ball and shot out a laser of dark red light. It sent Koneko back again towards another wall as she tried to block the attack but was unsuccessful and was sent through it. Worried if the power he unleashed was too powerful, he ran towards the fallen nekomata and checked her condition.

When he checked her, she weakly threw a punch at him but it was predictable this time and stopped it easily. "I'm not going to hurt you" He placed her head on the wall in a sitting position as he tried to heal her again with the same method he did last night. He placed his hands on her arm as he sent his power again in the watching nekomata. "What's your name?" He asked while he did his healing, the nekomata looked at him skeptically.

"Koneko Toujou" She didn't feel any pain during the process and clearly saw her wounds and bruises heal. The boy was surely strong since he could easily take her down with two attacks, but with what he was doing now, she didn't feel any bad intentions from him, on the contrary she felt very relaxed when he did this. "What happened last night?"

"My servant thought you had bad intentions following me so she kidnapped and brought you to my room for me to interrogate you" Koneko looked away in guilt as she realized it was her own fault, but she couldn't do anything about it, orders were orders. "I'm sorry for attacking, especially so early in the morning"

He shook it off as he gave her a smile; a faint tint of pink graced her cheeks. Luckily, nobody was still outside their houses since his street was always pretty alone. "So Koneko, why did you attack me?" She looked away as guilt entered her, it was pretty selfish when she thought about it, but he had to know why.

"When I woke up, I felt something warm in me, it was a strange yet pleasurable sensation, but my thoughts was too distracted about my" She paused as he sat beside her, "My?" She took a deep breath and looked away from his gaze. "Do you know I'm a nekomata?" He nodded as he thought where she was going with this.

"And nekomata's have senjutsu right?" Her voice turning to a whisper but he still nodded. "I am afraid of my senjutsu because of what happened when I was still a child, so when I felt it active in me again, My president told me you did something to me that they didn't know, so I kind of didn't think twice of tracking you and… to this" Now he understood her situation, he once had fear to something when he was still a child and had only overcome it, until he was fifteen. Feeling Koneko's sadness, he patted her on the head as he smiled at her, she turned around and stared at Issei, she felt nothing bad in him, so it made her remove anything that she thought negative about him, maybe even he would be the one that would help her overcome her fear. "I forgive you"

"What?" She looked at her with widened eyes; he was willing to forgive her so quickly? "Didn't you hear me? I said I forgive you" She felt the warm sensation creep itself in her again, as it removed her doubts about him quickly. Little did she know that the power surging in her, helped in easing her worries.

"Well since that's all done, you want me to walk you to school?" He stood up and outstretched his hand towards her, Koneko's blush reddened and she looked away all the while, she accepted his hand before he pulled her up. "But what about the mess we made?" She pointed at the debris they made; Issei scratched the back at his head as forgot that little detail. "Don't mind that"

His boosted gear disappeared from his arm, before he pulled her away from the scene; she was surprised but didn't resist. A few minutes, they stopped in front of the school where people began to flood in the gates. "Well, see you later I think?" She nodded and hesitantly pulled her hand away, it felt weird to her since she just met him now but she couldn't be separated from him.

"See you later" She whispered as she walked away hurriedly, it was awkward for her Issei guessed. He then heard whispers around him and saw that students have saw their little act together. He blushed and hurried himself to class, hearing more lewd comments along the way.

 _'Already? We have a new prince!'_

 _'I'm so jealous!'_

"You!"

Suddenly, he quickly sidestepped a punch from a bald athlete before he tripped him with a quick move of his leg. The male crashed towards the ground, unable to move as Issei took in his features "Hey I know you" It was the same guy who was running from the sword wielding girls yesterday, he was bald and had the build of an athlete. "Who are you to take all the girls for yourself?" Issei kicked some dust into his open mouth, as he violently coughed. "Who are you to accuse me?"

The male was angered further and tried to punch Issei again, but he sent a swift kick towards his gut and threw him onto the ground again. He stepped on the nape of the male and leaned down, "Stay away from me OK?" The male nodded hurriedly as he removed the pressure from his neck, everybody was silent at how quickly Issei disarmed Matsuda, the other half of the perverted duo, who was a former athlete.

Issei silently left the scene with his bag on his shoulder as he walked past the dismissing crowd to attend to his class. Meanwhile, Koneko saw the short fight and was further intrigued with Issei, he seemed to hate perverts like her, and if quickly bringing down an acclaimed pervert two times was proof.

After a few classes and recess, it was already Lunch in Kuoh academy, after conversing with Murayama and Katase when he was walking towards the cantina, he happily ate his meal after the hard classes he endured. He ate his Lunch pretty quickly before he went out of the cantina to rest for the remaining time he have, so after finding a nice shade under a tree, he sat down and closed his eyes.

After a few nice moments of silence, someone approached him, "Are you Issei Hyoudou?" He opened one eye and stared at the blonde haired prince of the academy. "Yes, I am, why?" Issei opened both of his eyes and sat up from the tree. "My President wants to converse with you"

"Is your President goes by the name of Gremory?" Yuuto nodded as this gave Issei an idea, he could use this opportunity to be back on good grounds on them again, and proclaim that the Koneko incident was just an accident. "Then I accept"

"Please follow me" Issei stood up before he dusted himself off then walked with him through the large yard of Kuoh. "So how about my class?" He heard the bells rang through the whole school, but the knight didn't seem fazed. "My president has sent an excuse slip to your current teacher, don't worry"

"Ok" After a couple minutes of silence, they reached the ORC building which was decorated in an old school house, but it has a clock tower on its third floor and was painted recently. They walked up the staircase before Yuuto opened it for him. "Thanks" The knight only bowed.

He stepped inside the room; it was cold even if there were candles on all sides of the room. Another detail was it was designed in an old Victorian style which really impressed Issei. "Issei?" He directed his gaze towards one of the couches, where Koneko sat. She was looking intently at him as her eyes showed slight anticipation which was strange, from the view of Yuuto due to Koneko being usually emotionless.

"Ara ara, Rias, our beloved guest have arrived, please take a seat" A dark haired woman with the most alluring purple eyes stood to the side with a tray of tea, as if she was just making tea. "Thank you" He sat down, beside Koneko since she was the only one he was familiar with. Koneko suddenly sat beside him as she bore a small blush. "So Koneko, have you chose your mate for your next heat?" Her blush deepened as the queen teased her and Issei a bit, but his attention was directed at the sounds of shower from the bath, just next to the desk in the middle where he saw the silhouette of another female. He avoided seeing her naked body which made him look at Koneko, who was in deep blush. 'What just happened?' He just looked away for a moment.

"Hmm, Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you properly this time" A crimson haired female stepped out of the shower, nothing on her but a towel that barely covered anything on her at all. "To you too" He stared at the female's alluring eyes as he clearly knew her motives; to try to seduce him was predictable. "So why did you bring me here?" She sat down her desk which showed her lower region, but Issei was too focused to be easily distracted like that. "To introduce ourselves and some matters we could discuss"

"Oh, so my name is Issei Hyoudou, but I guess you already know, especially her" He patted Koneko's head which made her blush more, but she didn't surprisingly resist to the surprise of the whole room except Issei, who had no idea of what was happening. "OK, before we start this formal meeting, could we get properly dressed?"

He didn't notice her small pout but the red light indicated to him that she had clothes this time, he looked back at her where she wore the normal school uniform for females. "Thank you, I'm quite uncomfortable when I'm around beautiful ladies, especially when they're almost naked"

"So are you homosexual then?" Issei felt arms wrap around his neck as the big breasted dark haired woman hugged him from behind, he tried to be as composed as possible. He didn't want to revert back to that being. "No, I'm just taught to respect a female that's all" Akeno smiled at his honest and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, which secretly irritated Koneko while Yuuto watched with curiosity.

"Akeno, stop, you are making our guest unpleasant" She reluctantly (what felt like it) removed her hands around Issei before she approached her King. "So Issei, I think you know that we are devils, right?"

"Yes, clearly" He leaned back on the couch as he stared at their King, he knew how the Devil's peerages work, it's like a game of chess in real life. Rias smiled and walked towards her desk, "Well I think it's better if you properly no our names first, the one beside you is Koneko Toujou, my knight is Yuuto Kiba, my queen's name is Akeno Himejima and mine, is Rias Gremory, call me President if you want"

"Good to meet you all" Issei bowed at Rias before he crossed his arms. "So, where do we start?" Rias sat down on her desk and leaned towards Issei with her blue-green eyes. "I think its proper if we start about what you did to my servant beside you" Issei stared at Koneko for a moment before he looked back at Rias. "I did not do nothing to Koneko, I simply healed her back to health, when my servant mistaken her for an enemy"

"And what healing magic did you use?" Now he was busted clearly, it was either to tell a lie and suffer the long term consequences or blatantly say the truth. "It's a power I haven't still practiced on yet but I had to use it because of her almost at the brink of death" Rias narrowed her eyes at Issei to tell if he was telling the truth or not.

"What's this magic's name?" Everybody in the room was interested in the subject, since apparently this boy was using some strange magic, and normally if some strange magic was discovered, it would immediately be spread around the supernatural world. But Issei, unnerved by the attention he received kept quiet for a few moments. "Darkness" His voice was so quiet that only Koneko was able to hear which made her raise an eyebrow at Issei. "What?"

"Darkness, that's the magic I used" The volume of his voice rose as he watched their reactions; confusion was the most common among them. Out of all the names the peerage of Rias and herself heard, this was never mentioned. "Dark magic?" Issei took a deep breath and stared at Rias, with steeled eyes.

"No, pure Darkness, I'm not lying" They stared at him with disbelief, all but Koneko who suddenly felt the desperation to help him, as strange it might sound like. "I believe you" She spoke softly, but loud enough for everybody in the room to hear.

"What Koneko?" The silence of the room was overwhelming, even for Issei as he wanted to change the subject to another matter. "I mean, he did help me and I felt better even, he doesn't even have any ill intentions…" Her voice got lower until she was fully quiet as she looked down in embarrassment; this was a strange feeling to her. Her mind was in constant battle for which she takes side with.

"Yuuto and Akeno, what do you think?" Rias sighed before she sat down on her seat behind her desk with her legs crossed. Akeno looked at Issei for a moment, while Yuuto scanned him longer. "Ara ara, I think our beloved guest is telling the truth" She sat beside Issei as she cupped his cheek, where he didn't resist. "I sense so strange… yet pleasurable magic in this boy, so much I want to claim it"

Issei scooted away from the seductive queen which only brought him closer to Koneko, unintentionally. "I second on that president, from the years of experience, I could clearly recognize if one is a liar or not, and Issei here, is not" Yuuto leaned on the window pane as he stared at the interaction on the couch.

Rias took another deep breath, Issei was not a liar, at least not viewed like that by her servants but she knew from the start, that she should trust her own servants greatly so she did, but that didn't remove the hint of doubt in her. "OK, Issei I apologize for accusing you of hurting my servant, but another accident, you would not be so lucky"

"Thank you" He bowed at her before he stood up, to the dismay of Koneko which didn't go unnoticed by Akeno, which gave a naughty smile across her face. "So are there anything, you want to discuss further? I also have classes you know?"

"No, only the student council president would want to meet you Issei" He nodded and walked towards the door, his eyes eying it for a moment or two. "Issei, if you would need any help, just ask me, OK?" Issei smiled and turned around.

"Appreciate it" He exited the door and went to his class through the empty halls of the school, while Koneko would be greatly teased by her queen and would be questioned further by her president about her disappearance earlier.

 **Outside of Kuoh Academy**

Issei stood at the bridge in front of the school, his mind wandering into memories of his past, that day was getting close a lot faster than he expected. That day he worried about was his birthday; he would turn seventeen in a matter of several weeks. Most find birthdays as the best occasion since it would be the day where you will receive many gifts and love, but for Issei it was the day everything was taken from him and it was also the day where he took the life of the person that always cared for him, for a sacrifice that would ensure his vengeance and retribution.

 _"Shoot, boy, her life is destined to be taken" His hands were shaking as the gun in his hand began to gain ridiculous weight. "M-my I-Issei" She smiled as she cupped his cheek, her son's cheek. "B-be brave out there" Tears freely flowed down from his eyes as he moved his finger closer to the trigger._

 _"Take her away from the pain she is feeling" A hand was placed on his bloody shoulder, as he winced in obvious pain. "I'm so sorry" He pulled the trigger and a loud 'bang!' echoed through the house, the pain and suffering gathered into one. Her mother's body fell to the ground as a small smile graced her lips for the last time. The gun's recoil was so strong that flew away from the little Issei's arms, but he didn't think of that but of the life he first taken._

 _Lightning cracked and hard continuous rain poured hard outside as a shadow appeared over him, every time light clashed with the darkness. "Boy, it is destined that you shall have retribution and vengeance for your parents, but more importantly you are destined for much more" He felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked at the man behind him, his eyes showed tragedy and painfulness._

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He wiped away the tear from his eye and turned around before he was eye to eye with a cloaked man with dark feathered wings; obviously it showed that he was a fallen angel. "What do you need from me?"

"I have been assigned to eliminate you, by our leader Raynare" He stepped towards him as he outstretched his hand. Issei unfazed by this action, but agitated that the lowly fallen would intrude in his business and pompously boast that they, the useless scum of the world could kill him. "Try then"

The man grinned under his hat as a spear materialized in his hand, and as quick threw the spear towards Issei. He made no effort to move as the spear hit his waist, but he only stared at the light spear that impaled him onto the railing. "Not so mighty now, huh?" Issei closed his eyes and effortlessly pulled the spear away; the wound in his waist quickly recovered afterwards then threw it on the ground. There was no one watching, that means he could be as gory as he wants now since no one's going to stop him.

 **-Tier 3 Break!-**

A spear materialized in his left hand before he pointed it the fallen angel, who took a step back in precaution, the spear was carved with symbols from the tip to the bottom as it glowed red weakly. Issei then stepped forward as the Fallen Angel tried to fly, _"Lustful Intake"_ He muttered as the man fell to the ground as he lost the energy to move.

"What's your name?" He immediately thrusted the spear towards his chest as it penetrated right through him, the fallen angel spouted out blood and almost collapsed, only he was being supported by his weakened arms. "Dohna-seek" As the fallen angel thought that the pain wouldn't increase, the spear glowed stronger as he was sapped from his essence by it then visibly it transferred to the boy he was task to kill. "So Dohnaseek, where do you live in Kuoh, where are your friends?"

"The hell I tell you!" He screamed as he was absorbed more of his essence. "Of course, people don't like to be asked nowadays, huh?" Issei pushed the spear further into his chest which made him painfully collapse to the ground. Issei materialized another spear and loomed over him. "Tell me or you would die really slowly" Dohnaseek spat at his face as he tried to move away, Issei glared at the man before he stepped on his leg. "That's how it goes huh?"

Issei thrusted Dohnaseek on his private part as the man screamed out in obvious pain, the Sun had already set a couple minutes ago as an overshadowing darkness covered all light. "All right! They're at the church! Please let me free!" Issei smiled at this.

"Thank you, and as promised I'll kill you quickly" He walked forward which made his shadow loom over the fearful Dohnaseek as he begged for mercy. "Please no! Have mercy!" Issei chuckled and raised his foot over the fallen angel's head. "I bet that's what the last person said to you before you killed it" He brought down his foot so hard that it crushed the man's skull. Dohnaseek's struggling body stopped permanently as his head wasn't present anymore. Issei then emitted a green aura as he muttered a chant "Tas" Several ropes of dark tendrils that appeared when he fought Ddraig wrapped itself fully around the corpse before it pulled it down to a place that Death only knows, more specifically Anubis. Issei dematerialized the two spears before he strolled away from the bridge, as if nothing has happened.

It was already night when Issei arrived outside his lonely house, but he could already see Kaitlyn's gaze through the windows of the house. He smiled at that thought and opened the door as Kaitlyn ran down the stairs with a wide smile. "Ise! Kaitlyn missed you!" She jumped at him before she snuggled in his arms.

"Have you been good all day?" She nodded before he patted her head in happiness. They stayed like that for a couple moments before Issei broke the hug. "Come on, I'll cook dinner" She nodded as they both went to the kitchen.

Issei and Kaitlyn ate two bowls of instant soup noodles (obviously Issei again feeding her) while he decided to bond with her, since they rarely was together and this might be his only chance. "Hey Kaitlyn" She diverted her attention to Issei and smiled.

"Do you want to watch a movie after this?" She nodded happily as she returned to eating her noodles. Kaitlyn wasn't this happy since she first met him, so that really confused Issei, since what they just did was to have sex with each other, maybe it meant more to her than to him? He would never know. After cleaning up the kitchen, they both went to the couch to watch something good or entertaining. After switching a few channels, their interest was caught when the movie 'Paranormal Activity' was on, they weren't a bit scared from the hauntings of the house since they met far worse ghosts than what was shown in the movie, but they still watched it for the entertainment and creativity of the director.

"This is cheesy" She muttered as she watched the movie, Issei only chuckled. "Why do you still watch it?" She turned around and kissed Issei, before she went back to watching. "What Issei likes to watch, Kaitlyn also likes" He ruffled her hair as he smiled at his servant's loyalty. Of course, she would say that, even Japanese culture have a word to people like her, which was Yandere if she was but he never audibly said it to her or anyone. Kaitlyn was a special person to Issei since she was the only one that strived through to stay with him, even though his attitude and hatred towards her was still high at one point. Heck, he still loved her after being killed by her, but only after he talked with Death, so he promised to himself was to give Kaitlyn as much love as he could so he could repay her for her loyalty and fully control her from any incidents like with Koneko.

After the movie finished, only did he realize that Kaitlyn was asleep. He chuckled and brought her up bridal-style before he went towards their room. He placed her down on the mattress before he slipped beside her with a content smile; today was certainly a nice day, so he slept without worries.

 **Somewhere**

 _Trihexa, the beast of the apocalypse, the one sealed in inexistence by God, with the help of the Seven Cardinal Sins. This was not known to many since only high ranking angels knew this that God and the Sins cooperated for common good, so most thought that God was the only one who sealed her. The reason she was sealed in advance was that the beast hated the universe that was created; she wanted to destroy it so much that many feared it. So after a long battle between two sides, she was sealed for centuries to come. But on one faithful day, a child named Issei was born, the child of the destined Darkness. It was the first time she felt agitated more over. A reason was the boy's ancestry didn't have anything special with them; they didn't have any contact with the supernatural or met even one. But the main reason she felt angered was because of the boy's destined power, Darkness. A power that could be manipulated in indefinite ways, because of it being the purest essence meant that is the main material of creation, due to that she swore that she would someday kill the boy first then the destruction of the universe._

 _But Trihexa wasn't known to keep promises, even to herself, so after being in the presence of the power for quite a while, she felt reluctant before finally she decided to try and feed on the power the boy emitted and boy, she was addicted. Trihexa manipulated and changed the power she fed onto annihilation, which was a power she possessed. So after a couple of years, she became stronger and stronger to the point she could destroy some of the forbidden seals on her. So through the years, her purpose changed, destroy the Universe but not Issei so she could feed on him forever._

 _"Issei" Trihexa muttered in her cage of seal, this was one of the days when she fed on the power Issei emitted, it was faint to the point even the greatest Gods couldn't sense but her and the other two in the Dimensional Gap. Even though it was only faint, she could extract vast amounts of power from it. So with her focused on feeding on the energy, she was calm which should be the worst lie if it wasn't true, so those who knew of Trihexa's existence began to feel panic if she was planning anything drastic and soon take over everything. One of those worried people was Lust, the entity of one of the sins._

 _"It's strange to find the beast resting so quietly, much so sane" She opened her eyes, well a portion of her eyes as it looked at the man that disturbed her feeding. "What is the purpose of you coming here, entity of Lust?" He looked back at the beast, unfazed at her gaze but it was obvious he or much so anybody knew what she was doing. "I will say it again, leave me alone, you insipid immortal" Lust smirked and levitated around her as he silently observed her._

 _"I was just checking on you, Trihexa, I was informed that you have been very unstable for the past days" Lust, the very being floated as he made sure every rune that locked the apocalypse was secure. "I also was informed that you fed on my incarnation, Issei" She widened her eyes, he knew? How?_

 _"You might be asking how did I know this information, but it was pretty obvious where I got it, I learned it from my allies" She glared at Lust as she crashed on one of the barriers, shaking the whole Quasar. "Those mortal Legionnaires? I should have known" The Steel Legion was one of the reasons why she was sealed, they helped God and the Sins enter her domain whilst they fought her underlings. Lust felt an immediate surge of power from her due to her escalating anger, a lot stronger than he normally expected from her. "Trihexa, since when have you been feeding on my incarnate?" Trihexa's anger disappeared as she felt her power heighten to points that she didn't expect, so with the rejuvenating power in her, she inwardly smirked._

 _"Since he was born" A vast wave of annihilation power broke through the first wall of seals. Lust was surprised at this and flew back as he stared at the beast quickly destroying the second wall of forbidden seals. "Impossible" He composed himself and called upon his power, before the seals were strengthened by him. Suddenly, a teen arrived behind him. "Need any help?"_

 _"Of course" The male behind him smirked before a barrage of swords and knives appeared around him. "She's a lot stronger than I expected" Lust sighed as he struggled to maintain the seals while the man behind him sent barrage after barrage of enchanted swords towards Trihexa who was just finished breaking the second to the last wall of seals. "Have anything else Nick!?"_

 _Nick, the one that summoned the blades smirked before he summoned a scythe in his hand. "We got nothing to stop her, you know?" He swiped the scythe before an arc of grey power shot towards Trihexa as it got bigger and bigger. The projectile hit Trihexa dead on as she recoiled back. "I would escape this place, once and for all!" Suddenly, she imploded before a vast amount of power escaped and annihilated anything in the massive region of space, but Nick was able to set up a powerful barrier to protect them both from the implosion. "She's gone"_

 _"I know that" They floated in the middle of space where there was nothing but the remains of the Quasar. "What now? Trihexa's on the loose"_

"Well like Master said, let Issei handle it, if he couldn't then me, Anna and Magick would have interfere then" Lust shook his head as he looked at the devastated Quasar, he thought of the possible problems the world would encounter, especially if regular Humans found out that the universe's most strongest power source have been destroyed. "Hey don't worry, Issei would grow stronger, a hell lot of stronger, much more than us, we just need to wait; now let's get out of here since we have nothing to do here" Nick said a chant before they disappeared from sight.

 ** _Dimensional Gap_**

 _Other than Trihexa, Ophis and Great Red were also aware of the boy. Ophis was the first one who fed on Issei due to her being interested on the unique power and like what happened to the beast, she was addicted to the power. The only one who wasn't swooning over it was Great Red, who just didn't care at all but at the ridiculous display of calmness at the Empress of Destruction, so much due to his worry he attempted to destroy Issei but ultimately failed due to his roommate stopping him in his tracks._

 _"Ophis you OK?" The only response from the Ouroboros Dragon was a growl in anger. He smirked as he did a barrel roll in midair. "Someday, you would leave my home, Baka-Red" Ophis sat in silence as she watched a viewing mirror._

 _"In your dreams, oh wait you don't have them!" He spun as he laughed loudly at his joke, but a large snake shot through, narrowly missing him. "Next time, I, would not miss, leave me alone, I warn you" He looked at Ophis as if she was kidding whom was in a form of a child._

 _"Why? Are you worried about the boy intruding also your home?" Another snake shot through and hit him in the stomach area which launched him far to the distance. "I, would love him to intrude, I worry about the beast of the apocalypse" He chuckled and landed behind her which surged an imaginary gust of wind._

 _"Why Ophis? What do you worry about her?" Ophis crossed her arms above her chest and stared at the viewing mirror. "She's attempting to tempt my Issei, Baka-Red" The Great flew back to her, confused._

 _"I made sure she would stay there until the ends of time, Ophis, don't worry" Ophis walked towards The Great Red, her size was so small that she looked like an ant to the dragon. "Issei is special; his faint traces of power could go through the seals put up by God."_

 _"Why do you care so much then?" Ophis looked back again at the viewing mirror which showed Issei's sleeping form. "His power, could be converted in all possible and impossible ways, even it could be changed to the nothingness, so I think Trihexa has been leeching of my Issei"_

 _"Like how you leeched off the boy?" Ophis growled and sent another gigantic snake towards Great Red but he was ready this time, so he easily dodged the projectile while he laughed. "I would, never Baka-Red, yes he is my opposite but that would not stop me from making him mine" The Great Red sighed, Ophis was like a spoiled brat if she wanted something._

 _"You know you're getting a little obsessed over him, like his Yandere friend there"_

 _"You wouldn't understand Baka-Red, that's why I always add Baka to your name" The Great sighed for the second time before a catastrophic amount of evil power rippled through the Dimensional Gap. "Impossible" The Great Red looked at Ophis, who just shrugged before she returned to staring (and feeding) on the poor boy. He sighed and flew through a portal before he disappeared._

 **AND CUT!** **  
** _  
_ **Next chapter I would** **officially start Asia Arc and a little bit of Raiser, of course Issei would continue to get a lot more OP at the pace of people intruding in his life and training. I hope you enjoyed reading this story at this point, please review because it really motivates me to write better, not only on my stories but on others as well. All criticisms are welcome but flames will be ignored. SO THIS IS ME SIGNING OFF!**

 **GBYE!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 3 is here! If I released this after a long period of days between Chapter 2 and this, the reason may be that I was fixing the first two chapters since I really didn't proof read them. Yea stupid reason but if you're an author, you would atleast know the feeling. Now I am more dedicated and would try to fix all my mistakes, so if you found any, tell them and I would come and fix them quickly. Now I have finished season two and decided to read the LN because they said that Born didn't really worked well. Now, about the harem, I'll try to keep the harem nice and easy, mostly the first chapters would be all about Kaitlyn but as it drag on, Koneko and Asia will have their time with Issei. I'm sure Trihexa would be in the harem (because I introduced her just the previous chapter) but not so sure for Ophis, review if you think I should add Ophis into the mix. Finally, thank you for all those who reviewed and fav/followed to this story, I really appreciate it** **. Now to start with off, right now!**

 **Short Note: To those who still don't understand the concept of experimentals, they are specialized (magically or artificially) things or persons that are capable of mass destruction or is unique in a way, they are also the specialty of the Steel Legion back when Henric was still alive. There are three ranks, Titan class, God class and Trinity class (only available to three things). Acronyms are attached before their codenames like EBM Nick (which means Experimental Blade Master).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD obviously.**

It was a hot Saturday in the Hyoudou residence; there was no school work that was needed to be done and it was also a day off from their tasks. Currently, Issei and Kaitlyn was watching some television as he switched between the dozen channels frequently to look for something interesting.

"Kaitlyn bored" Issei sighed as he continuously changed the channel for anything interesting. "Me too" Kaitlyn moved under his grip as she took on a more comfortable position while Issei stopped to a news channel that told today's events. He stared at the screen wide-eyed as he read the headline in bold letters.

 _"Japanese Navy massacred at sea, no survivors…"_

"That's terrible" He said to himself before he placed the remote on the arm of the old couch as he stroked Kaitlyn's cerulean hair. She purred in delight and embraced Issei the best she could, her attention was on Issei so much she wasn't even listening to the news. "Wonder what the Legion did about that?" He leaned back on the couch as he turned off the television since he wanted to do something better than watching TV all day. 'Probably their at the bottom of the ocean'

"Ise?" He diverted his gaze to Kaitlyn as she stared at him with confusion clear in her eyes. "Don't worry, just thinking of what to do for the day" She perked up, as she unexpectedly clasped Issei's hands with hers. "Then Kaitlyn and Issei go on a date!"

"What?" He stupidly stated as he stared at Kaitlyn in disbelief, she usually wasn't this forward with him. The problem with Issei that he had no experience with girls, so much he doesn't even know anything about dates and the like, so if he ever faced a situation like this he usually acted on instinct. "Well… If Ise doesn't want then…"

"No, no, no, I want to but are you sure?" Her eyes showed obvious joy as she smiled in anticipation; her hands were already gripped on his as she desperately pulled him off the couch. "Wait! I just can't go out in my boxers Kaitlyn!" He sighed as his poor hand was released from her death grip; sometimes her strength was ridiculously strong. "Sorry Ise, Kaitlyn is just excited"

"It's ok, I know, stay here while I change" After he changed his clothes to a more formal attire which just consisted off a red collared T-shirt with khaki pants, he brought a fresh pair of Kaitlyn's clothes. He helped her change before they left the house to go on their supposed date.

"So Kaitlyn, where do you want to go?" She shrugged; she was mostly in the forest in her time without Issei to find a good place for the base. "Kaitlyn rarely goes to the city" He chuckled as he slipped his hand to hers which made her smile in delight. "Then I'll take it in my hands then" He pulled her to the nearest mall and walked to the nearest department store. She looked at the store in awe as she saw the rows of clothing and accessories that stretched as far as the eye could see. "Pick what you want"

She picked a few clothes as Issei patiently waited for her, she tried on different outfits (after Issei taught her onto how to properly wear clothing) in the changing room, before they finally bought four pairs of clothing, which included a sundress that perfectly matched her eyes. They left the store before they wandered through the mall for anything interesting again. When they passed through the food court, Issei was a bit irritated when boys similar to his age looked to Kaitlyn with eyes that showed lust, he felt the urge to outright throw them off the roof, he didn't know what he felt so he guessed that it was just Kaitlyn rubbing off him, but that didn't stop him from warning them. Unknowingly to Issei, Kaitlyn felt his lover's distress which made her feel really happy and send impulses of pleasure up her spine.

They passed through an arcade which interested both of them when they saw a small crowd gathering. They approached the crowd, hand in hand as Issei saw the game they were playing. It was DDR (Dance Dance Revolution), and apparently the crowd were watching this great player playing one of the hardest levels in the game. "What is he doing?" Kaitlyn whispered as she watched the display in confusion.

"Well, the game is about pressing the buttons on the stage with your feet correspondingly with the beat of the music, so the player there is doing the same thing" He explained, that was the bare bone explanation he could give depending on what he saw, don't get him wrong since he played that when he was still a kid. "Oh, Kaitlyn still not understand" He chuckled as he continued the watch the amusing display; unknowing to Issei, the male player caught glimpse of the beautiful Kaitlyn and decided to impress her with his skills.

After finishing the level, he changed it to a much harder level before he began to dance expertly. Few minutes into the song, he removed his shirt and threw it to Kaitlyn, but unexpectedly Issei easily grabbed it in midair before he threw it back to the player, which greatly surprised him and made him slip onto the ground. Issei stared at the fallen teenager for a few moments before, he dragged the still confused Kaitlyn outside of the arcade, but was stopped by the teen shouting at him. "Hey you!"

"Me?" Issei narrowly dodged a punch from one of his lackeys by stepping back. As tension grew between the two and the male with his lackeys, the manager luckily caught sight of this and urged them to leave the arcade before they made more of a commotion. The player glared at Issei before he signaled his lackeys for them to leave the place.

Issei and Kaitlyn easily agreed with the manager, she was not getting the situation but highly pissed at the male that tried to hurt her Ise, HER ISE. Now Kaitlyn was the one who dragged Issei with her amazing strength and made him sit on a bench outside of the mall. "Stay Ise" He chuckled as he saw her walk away agitatedly. "Wow, I just hope he's still alive, but that's very unlikely"

He sighed before he decided to stop her from doing more damage than he expected. Issei stood up from the bench but caught glimpse of a young female with blonde hair, she was on the ground as if she tripped which was further supported with her items that were on the ground outside of her briefcase. He did his most basic instinct and ran to her as helped her up. "Thank you, kind sir!"

"No problem, miss" He smiled as he helped her pack her things back to the suitcase. "What happened?" She rubbed her head while she chuckled embarrassedly, "I wasn't looking in my way because I was too busy on finding the church"

"Be careful then, so do you need help on to where the church is?" She looked down while she shook her head no, she was obviously lost in this foreign land. "Well I'll help you find it then, by the way my name is Issei Hyoudou, call me Ise" He shook her hand as she introduced herself also. "My name is Asia Argento, you can call me Asia"

"Then Asia, I hope we can be best of friends" He smiled which sent a sensation on Asia's face; she felt strangely comfortable with Issei. "Of course Ise" He chuckled before he started to lead her towards the nearby church. "So Asia, where did you come from?" As he finished, she looked down in sadness, which didn't go by unnoticed by Issei, so he stopped in his tracks. "Sorry if I…"

"No it's alright; I used to live in Italy before… I was exiled by the church" She stared on the ground as tears visibly formed in her eyes. "Hey, no need to cry" He approached Asia before he embraced her in a hug, while he rubbed her back to make her feel better. "I'm sorry Ise, don't worry about me"

"I'm the one who need to say sorry, I brought up the conversation" They stayed like that for a couple moments before Asia stopped sniffling. "Thank you Ise that was the first time someone treated me like that" Issei smiled and stroked her long blonde hair, which greatly helped in calming her down.

"Feel any better?" She nodded as she reluctantly moved away from him with a small blush on her face. "Yes Ise, thank you for understanding me, I thank God for me to be able to meet you" He chuckled as he placed his hand on hers. "If you have any problems then, you could always ask me" She stared at him in awe.

"You promise?" Issei nodded, he was lucky enough to meet such an innocent girl, he wouldn't back down now. "Of course, that is what friends are for right?" Asia smiled before she ran up to him and gave him another hug which he gladly accepted. "Friends…"  
 **  
Fortress Ropa- Russia**

Two figures teleported into the fortress as they finished stopping the advance of annihilation magic from destroying Earth. After Trihexa escaped from her prison, her power destroyed large amounts of the surrounding space but her power didn't stop there, so they did their best from sealing the magic off. The two was Lust, the entity of the said sin and Nick, the proud Trinity-class experimental of the Legion. Nick still had much energy left that he could still stand but Lust was so exhausted from strengthening the now destroyed runes of Trihexa and diverting the evil power from reaching Earth that he laid fainted on the ground. "You OK?" Lust mumbled a few incoherent words before a few personnel brought a stretcher and carried him to the operating area to heal him back to health.

"Poor Lust" He chuckled as he sat on one of the supply caches in the base, they apparently teleported in the hangar of Fortress Ropa. The fortress was a hotspot of deadly battles, three major wars and uncountable minor skirmishes but as it developed through the years, it was nigh impenetrable. Another reason the fortress was a hotspot because of it being the location of a destructive artillery experimental, which has the capability to fire out of the world's atmosphere and any place in Earth by firing the projectile around in a orbit until it hit the destined location, but the main reason it was feared because of its damage potential, it could literally blow up an entire country at max power. Today, the experimental was still under maintenance and was heavily guarded by Legion Super Elites.

"Nick!" A small girl unexpectedly jumped on him, before he was pushed to the surface of the cache while the female was on top of him. "Hey Anna" He chuckled as he kissed the red haired girl on the fore head. "I missed you!" Anna was another part of the Trinity-class experimentals, she was on par with Nick's power and potential, but at first she only did what the Legion ordered her to do and never left her dimension. But after she met him, she turned into a more sociable person and frequently left her home to accompany Nick in his missions. "Why did you leave anyway? You said you are free to play with me" He rubbed the back of his head as he forgot his promise. "Sorry, they said it was urgent and they needed me to quell the power that Trihexa released"

"Next time stick to your promise! Promise?" He nodded as he patted her head; she was always energetic around him. "Of course" He sat up as he placed Anna beside him; she hummed her favorite tune while she leaned on his shoulder.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Father wants to see you in his office" Anna jumped off the box and pulled him down. "What now?" He allowed himself to be led by the energetic girl as they ran through several busy halls of the base. They stopped before a double door that was protected by two heavily armored guards and a grand mage. "Good morning, EBM Nick, Master awaits you inside" The two guards opened the door before Anna and Nick entered the room.

"How are you doing Nick?" Anna ran towards her father before she lunged at him while she cheerily laughed. "Good, Master" He chuckled as he saw the affectionate display between the two members of the family. He never really met his parents or if he did have any, all he knew that he was lab rat for a few years before the Legion busted him out. "So why did you call me here?"

"Well if you have watched the news, you should have heard that a Japanese Military patrol through the Pacific has been destroyed by the Khaos brigade" Nick raised an eyebrow at this before he approached the desk, the Khaos Brigade was a new problem that just came up recently. "So did you do anything about it?"

"Of course, our copters massacred them and made sure they stayed at the bottom of the ocean, but obviously they went overboard, they didn't bring any hostage so we weren't able to extract any information" Master explained as Anna innocently played on his lap, Nick got a gist of the information so he sat down on one of the chairs. "So what do you want me to do?" Nick asked; he was happy that they were swallowed by the ocean and all but what does this mean to him, they could be easily dealt with by the Super Elites. "Go and try to learn any information about them"

"Why me?" Nick was confused, similar to what he thought earlier, why couldn't he just assign lower ranking soldiers to do the job? Not does that mean his lazy and all but he was always preoccupied with more important tasks that he was rarely assigned with these kinds of assignments. "Well, for one everybody are busy, and if you ask about Trihexa, don't worry, we all have it under control" Anna silently listened to the conversation as she was slightly saddened that Nick would have to go away again.

"OK, but I expect that my routine will be done by someone else if I do this" Master nodded and pressed the intercom on his desk before he said some inaudible words, he then turned to face at him. "EHT Ken would take care of your routine, and one last thing, if you could assist Elite Issei, do it" Nick nodded as he stepped out of the room while Anna ran at him with a small sad smile. "Nick has to go again" Nick turned around as he was met with a saddened Anna, he rarely saw her sad so this greatly made him guilty. "Hey, hey, I won't be gone long, I would visit you in your home frequently anyways" Her usual cheerful smile came back as anticipation entered her. "Promise me ok?"

"Trust me" He chuckled as he patted her on the head. Anna was always one of his sources of joy due to her cheerful attitude and her representation as his sister that he never had. "Now I need to get ready" He, with Anna trailing close behind him went to his quarters so he could pack some necessary items. When they reached his quarters, Nick encountered Lust outside his door. "I see that you will be going somewhere again?" He nodded as this approved the entity's hunch. "Nice to see you mister Lust!" The entity smiled at the young girl, but quickly diverted his attention back to Nick who was listening intently on what he had to say. "Nick, I will be coming with you"

Southeast of Russia, Issei and Asia were walking together in the middle of the woods. They were attempting to find the church; but after consulting with several people on their way, they were able to know the directions. It was afternoon when they were able to find it but when they did, Issei felt uncomfortable letting the innocent girl go to the place due to it looking very abandoned and this could be the church the dead Fallen Angel was talking about, but before he could ask her; she ran in front of him and bowed.

"Ise, do you want to stay for a while and have some tea?" Issei looked at the unnerving structure behind Asia before to her innocent green eyes. He had to make sure if she was safe, since he could feel something associated with magic in there. "Sure, why not?" He smiled as he followed her inside the church.

He observed the abandoned church, questions popped one by one in his mind like, 'Why would she need to go here?' and 'Wasn't she abandoned by the church?' but he knew he would find out sooner or later. When they reached the altar, both of them heard sounds of flapping behind them; but when they turned around, they saw a gorgeous teenage female standing between the middle rows of the pews. Issei was sure she wasn't there earlier.

"Sorry, but whom are you?" Issei involuntarily moved a step back, the female's engorging smile was unnerving him more, as Asia stared at the female confused. "I am Raynare and I am the one that assigned you here, right?" He turned his head around as he stared at Asia, her expression turned into an expression of remembrance.

"Oh Ms. Raynare! I'm terribly sorry to you and God for not remembering you!" Issei still wasn't convinced with the idea that Asia was entirely safe and sound in the hands of this person. "It's OK Asia but can you kindly show our guest out?" Issei then felt an obvious amount of malice inside the mysterious person which cemented the idea, which was that Raynare wasn't what she seems.

"-But I'm going to make tea with Ise…" Raynare's expression turned sour as her fist tightened. "I previously said to let the filthy human out of this church, right Asia?" It seems like that this Raynare person didn't like it if her orders weren't followed. "Excuse me, but I agreed to drink tea with-"

"Shut up!" She suddenly threw a light spear towards Issei but his quick reflexes enabled him to dodge to the right and entirely miss the projectile, but this seriously surprised Asia as she didn't expect her to do that.  
 **  
**The spear disappeared immediately before Issei took a defensive stance. "R-Raynare?" Asia was obviously terrified at her after attempting to kill her first friend. Raynare now held a smirk on her face while she grew black feathered wings on her back and her clothing was replaced with straps that barely covered anything provate. "So you showed your true colors" Issei walked backwards until he reached Asia, so he could ensure her safety.

"I would've planned on showing it a lot later for Asia, but after you messed up my plan…" Her words came with impure sexuality as she approached Issei and Asia slowly. Suddenly, three more figures appeared on all corners, at the altar stood an exorcist with a crazed look on his face, on his left was a female with large busts and on the right was a small girl. 'I should escape with Asia for now' Issei wasn't a bit scared on fighting the four by himself, but he was scared of the fact that he was still a bit undertrained on how to focus his powers to one person, which gives the possibility of Asia being harmed in the process.

"Asiaaaaaa~, if you want your asshole to live, come with us~" Issei glared at the exorcist for what he called him, but this held a significant effect to her. "Don't listen to them Asia" Raynare smiled as she approached them both closer, while she sexily swayed her hips. "Now Asia, which do you pick? Come with us and your friend would live or you would be stubborn and refuse in the cost of your friend's life?" Raynare then raised her hand before another light spear appeared in her grasp. "-I will come with you"

Asia took a step forward but was instantly stopped by Issei, he didn't want her to get hurt since she was the first person he met in a long time that held innocence that matched even the Angels in Heaven. She also reminded him of his deceased sister and he would not have the same mistake ever again. For this, an outline of black appeared on his skin before it also reached Asia. "Hold on"

 **{Warp!}**

"Issei!" Asia embraced Issei before she started to cry on his shirt, afraid that she would lose him. He calmed her down as he observed his surroundings where they teleported to, before he began to realize that he managed to transport both of them on top of his roof. "It's OK Asia, they're gone" Asia wiped away her tears until eventually she stopped sniffling.

"Ise, where are we?" He instantly pulled her up when she became startled when she found out that she was on top of somebody's roof and was about to fall to the ground below. "We're on top of my house, I teleported us here" A smile graced her lips before she embraced him again.

"Your safe now Asia, no one's going to hurt you" The calming breeze went past them as the sun began to set, it seemed like the perfect moment for both of them. Thoughts filled their mind, for Asia; she was relieved that they were safe and sound, more importantly she felt a lot comfortable with Issei now, knowing he was always help her when she was in trouble; while for Issei, he knew from the beginning that she would play a huge part in his life and pledged himself to protect her always. "Asia, do you want to go inside now?" She nodded as her gold hair freely moved like waves by the wind.

"Come on" He slid down the roof until he reached the balcony of the house, but Asia seemed reluctant of copying what he did. "Don't worry I'll catch you!" She mustered up her courage before she slid down the roof, and like what he promised; he caught her by two arms. "See?" He chuckled as they both entered the house through the balcony, but both were unaware of the jealous gaze upon them.

"Thank you for saving me Issei" He smiled while he unlocked the balcony door, "Don't mention it Asia, I'll always help a friend in need" She blushed and moved her face away so he couldn't see, she didn't know this feeling she felt, was it adoration? Or was it something more? He snapped her out of her trance unknowingly when he held her hand; he was really fond of holding her hand for some reason. "Welcome to my home" She observed the room she was in, it was decently clean but there were bits of damage on the walls and a large hole on the floor, though she didn't question him onto how that happened.

"We'll talk in the living room OK?" She nodded, before he led her out of the room, where they ended up in the hallway. As they walked through the hallway and towards the edge of the flight of stairs, their momentary silence was abruptly interrupted by a certain blue-haired girl. "Did you enjoy the date, Ise?" He froze as he looked at the bottom of the stairs, where Kaitlyn stood alone… with her clothes bathed in blood. This sparked a sense of fear inside Asia, so she tried to hide behind Issei while he only gripped her hand.

"-You left Kaitlyn, why? Why do you have to-"She held her head with her hand, as if she had a minor headache had appeared, but it was only the effect of the curse that Darkness placed into her so she could be easily controlled. "Kaitlyn…"

"Ise, who's that scary person?" He shushed her; but it only caught the attention of his servant, whom quickly developed a harsh glare directed at the stranger. "Ise, why do you have a female… behind… you" Her eyes twitched while she gripped her head harder, in a short time her left hand was enveloped in a white light, before shortly a knife materialized in her grasp.

"Her name is Asia, Kaitlyn, please stop this" Kaitlyn continued to glare at Asia and surprisingly refused his order, while the scared Asia embraced Issei when she saw her harsh glare, but this action only angered her more. "Ise always denies Kaitlyn, he loves other females other than Kaitlyn" She muttered before she began to be enveloped in a nasty green aura.

"Kaitlyn, don't do what…" Before he was able to finish his sentence, she disappeared from the bottom of the stairs. He widened his eyes and pulled Asia back, while he materialized The Sword of Moses in his right hand and narrowly parried a strike that was meant for the innocent nun. She reappeared and skidded back a few inches before she disappeared again. "Asia, run!" She did what she was told and ran down the stairs, while Issei readied his stance and attempted to sense Kaitlyn's aura.

"Ise never loves Kaitlyn, why Ise? Why!" He opened his eyes and sent a kick when he felt her aura in front of him. His guess was right and Kaitlyn reappeared out of nowhere, as she was pushed back a considerable distance, but due to the force of the kick, he was sent backwards and tumbled down the stairs, while Asia watched terrified at what happened. "Ise! She ran before she knelt beside him as she tried to help him up. "Don't you touch Ise!" Issei lifted his sword again and parried another strike from Kaitlyn.

"Stop this Kaitlyn!" He pushed Asia away, before he lunged at Kaitlyn and pinned her down onto the ground, while she struggled helplessly under his grip. "Ise! I want to kill her! She is in the way!" Her breathing has become erratic while her grip on her head worsened, even dropping her knife in the process, which indicated that the headache has turned tremendously painful. He took a deep breath before his right hand was enveloped in a dark aura; she closed her eyes in pain as tears escaped her eyes. "Kaitlyn, stay still" He pushed his hand towards her chest as he reminisced the 'lessons' he had with Sora last night.

 **{Mark!}**

"Issei" Her eyes turned heavy and a small smile graced her lips while she began to get relaxed under him, but eventually she lost unconsciousness. He continued to **{Mark}** his power in her until she was fully asleep and breathing normally. He sighed and pulled away his hand, the newfound ability was a success, since it was designed to mark people to be a courier of the host of Darkness so he wouldn't get too unstable. Another reason was that it calmed Kaitlyn down to the point she was sleeping soundly. He didn't notice Asia approaching him from behind, only to know when she knelt down beside him with a face of guilt. "I'm sorry, Ise, I always cause you so much trouble"

"Don't worry Asia, it's not a big of a deal, Kaitlyn is just being over jealous again, that's all" He chuckled as he stroked Kaitlyn's hair; her smile still remained on her face as she muttered his name. "I'll bring her to her bed, stay here for a moment Asia" She nodded before he carried the sleeping girl up, and walked towards the bedroom to let her rest for the night. Asia as he saw Issei disappear to the stairs; she helped herself up and sat down onto the couch with a blissful smile. 'Ise is always kind to me' She held her hands together as she prayed to God, 'Please bless Ise Lord God…' When Issei arrived in the living room again, he saw her praying silently which sent a small sad smile on his face. She obviously didn't know what happened to Him, the Holy Father.

"Asia" She finished her prayer as she straightened up on the couch, eagerly staring at Issei with a smile. He smiled back and sat beside her, as he thought what he would first question her. "So Asia, where do you plan to live? Now that the fallen angels are now trying to track you down" A small frown replaced her smile before she leaned on the couch, she didn't really think about that. What would she do now?

"What if you live with me from now on? Don't worry, I'll teach Kaitlyn now to harm you" His smile was apparently enough for her to agree with him, she had a new home and a possibility to have new friends, how could she refuse? But there were still some doubts in her mind. "Won't you mind?"

"Actually, my house has been pretty alone with only me and Kaitlyn the only inhabitants in it" He scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, but it was true, even though the house wasn't in good shape, when both were out of the house, it was still the same place when they first arrived in it. "Thank you Ise, you're the best friend God sent me" A smile graced her lips as she embraced him.

"Maybe, maybe" He smiled back as he stroked her blonde hair and leaned on the couch, content.

 **ORC House**

"Koneko?" Rias Gremory, the King in her peerage, asked her rook worriedly. Koneko was being mysteriously odd lately, since most of the time she would seem depressed, to the point she sometimes didn't listen to her even.

"Yes president?" She stared at her Master in disinterest, she didn't have time to stay here and eat candies all day. She wanted to be with Issei, though at first for her it was a strange thought which led to her just dismissing it at times, now it was a very strong surge of need for him. "Have you heard what I said?"

"Of course president" Rias pinched the bridge of her nose in slight annoyance, what could have Issei possibly done to her lovely servant now? She knew it was unfair to put the blame on him always, but right now she couldn't even think who would do that other than him. "Ara ara, I think our little Koneko has a crush on someone"

"… I don't have a crush on anyone!" Slight tinges of pink reached Koneko's cheeks as she tried to defend herself from the overly-seductive queen. Akeno only giggled at her response and held her face while she seductively stood at the back of the couch. "Is it because of Mr. Hyoudou? He does have a nice body"

Koneko didn't respond, it was all so true but this only led to Akeno giggling more. "I think Mr. Hyoudou not only changed the attitude of our lovely Koneko, but made her fall for him, such a dangerous man" Rias sighed, and he said in their meeting that he didn't do anything to Koneko but treated her. She was utterly confused now whether to believe the boy or not.

"What if we just observe him very carefully for now?" Rias diverted her attention to her servant that stood alone by the window. Yuuto was her most dedicated servant in her peerage so if he gave advice, it was always worth listening to. "Yes, Yuuto, for now, I assign you to observe Issei as much as possible, know where he goes and what he does, and if his servant got wind of you, immediately retreat" He nodded at her instruction and disappeared from the room. She now looked at the remaining people in the room, Akeno and Koneko.

"Koneko… as much as I hated to say this, I want you to not attend any club meetings and school days for a week" This surprised Koneko, she wasn't allowed to go to school for week? "-In extension to that, I won't allow you to meet Issei under no circumstances" This further saddened the nekomata more but she couldn't do anything about it, orders were orders.

"Yes president" She sadly went to the door and left the room, she slammed it shut on the way out. Akeno stood up and approached her president, on the way picking up a cup of tea. "What do you think of this Issei person Akeno?"

"Even though he changed our little Koneko, he could be trusted, look at this in this perspective, he is very kind to Koneko and sent no threats towards us, there is only one problem, I think our little rookie is affected by his healing magic" Rias stared at Akeno in confusion, as she only chuckled and placed the cup of tea on the desk.

"What do you mean Akeno?"

"He said that the magic he used is Darkness right? It is never in any book I read except one, though it was brief, it said that Darkness is the purest form of essence and everything came from it, so if he used the same magic on Koneko, it may have side effects he might not know of and affect the emotions in her body"

"So you're saying that this power affected her?" Akeno nodded.

"It is just a theory Rias, Issei sure is a mysterious man, but what does he offer down below?" She chuckled when she saw Rias' blush. "I don't have a crush on Issei!"

"I never asked you that, president, good night" She went out of the door and closed it gently. Rias stared at the door for a few moments before she leaned back on the couch. Who really was this Issei person?

 **Darkness' Domain**

"Hmm, his harem is going good, he better have a schedule" He chuckled as he turned off the viewing mirror, it was another boring day in his domain, all but pure Darkness at the farthest reaches of space. As he was planning to give Issei another visit, he felt an enormous amount of evil power approaching him. "She's early"

"Darkness" He only nodded in response to her greeting, he wasn't a man of greetings and just preferred to simply call somebody by name.

"You're still looking great as ever" With hesitation in his voice, he quietly observed numerous blade like wounds on her body; they were healing but not that quickly.

"How was my Issei?" She asked to the entity if Darkness, who seemed to sighing about something. "What's up with people saying, 'my Issei?' can they just say his name normally and not sound like his yandere girlfriend? Sheesh, immortals these days" He flinched at the stern gaze Trihexa sent him, and decided to just answer her question. Even though she paled in power against him, he was still afraid of angry women, why? He might never know.

"-Eh by the way, he's doing fine building his love-life and taking it slow, now about you, so you managed to escape your prison?"

"Isn't it obvious, Darkness?"

"I'm just a bit interested though, Issei is a cool kid." He chuckled, it was true, and no matter how many different realities he watched that included Issei in it he was always the center of attention. "Why? It is my first hearing a compliment from the entity of Darkness"

"Besides from being the center of attention, he was always turns into one of the strongest, if not the strongest being in a reality, take this reality I observed in permission of the True God, of course, he was an idiot and an oppai lover, but look where it brought him, a high-class devil, Harem King, and plenty more. To be straight to the point, even though he suffers greatly, he gains power that could rival any God"

"So what's the reason for giving him your power?" She asked again, for her it was getting increasingly interesting, it meant that Issei has more to offer than just the first representation of Darkness.

"Because, another detail I observed from him was that he never used his power for his own will, yes there are other people that also do that but they lack something Issei have, to put simply, he was the perfect match to be the right of Darkness" He chuckled again before he looked straight at Trihexa.

"-But before my plan happens, I will need you to do your part" Her aura deepened and expanded which indicated her anger; she wasn't the creature to take orders.

"Don't worry; your part is all about assisting Issei and you will be getting your award daily, now do you want to stand next to Issei while not being interrupted by the pesky factions?" She perked up at this statement, was there such a way? But she knew better than asking that, she was standing in front of the root of all Creation after all!

"Of course, the closer I am to him, the more I could feed."

"Yea, actually I really hate to admit but I like talking to your calm you, you know? Easier to negotiate with" He smiled before he began to power up his hand in a Dark aura, darker than the empty space around him. "Now, some things to remember, pretty short and easy to follow, first don't destroy the universe, second you are in the form you often use when you kill a God, third Issei would recognize you after receiving a dream, then fourth, enjoy" He tightened his palm to a fist before she was transported out of the overwhelming Darkness. He then turned around and viewed the destroyed cage of Trihexa with his infinite sight (since he is Darkness, he could see everything he liked) where he saw Great Red coming into the scene.

"It's been a long time Darkness"

"Oh, I didn't expect to meet you here… Qai"  
 **Issei's Dreamscape**

 _ **[Now Issei, attack…]**_

 _Ddraig stopped mid-sentence when he felt something off, Issei looked at Sora also who was on alert. Was there an intruder? Suddenly, massive amounts of evil magic desecrated the surroundings and blew away the two except Issei._

"I've been waiting a long time to meet the human that have caught my interest" Issei was surrounded by a tornado of green and black and the voice echoed so much that it would be impossible to trace where it came from. He raised his palm, which was covered in a very Dark aura before it began to fluctuate.

 _ **{Cancellation!}**_

 _The tornado disappeared immediately but when he viewed the surroundings, it was a mess. There were buildings thrown from distances, the ground burning in green fire and the lava that once dominated the landscape was inexistent. "Who are you?"_

"You may have met me, Issei…" The voice trailed off as it echoed in a similar fashion, but Issei was done with people who don't know to knock. "I know who you are, I am very familiar of you, beast" His gauntlet appeared on his left hand.

"Hehe… That makes things easier then" Evil magic swirled in front of him, it grew and grew until it was another tornado, but it was ten times taller. Scales appeared out of the tornado and ferocious arms shot out through the tornado. "… Now give me your Darkness"

 **AND CUT!**

 **I know it's quite shorter than the first two chapters, and the Asia arc was quite different. The reason was that the first arc was really hard to do for me, since I know that with the powers of Issei, it would be quite unreasonable for him to leave her in a very dangerous place. So I decided to just let him in and escape with Asia, don't worry though, he would battle the three fallen angels and the exorcist in the next chapter. Also another reason for the chapter being a lot shorter was because of me being really sick and I didn't want you guys/gals to wait that long (I don't know the definition of long in the internet), and Trihexa would be battling Issei also.**

 **Now about Nick, he wouldn't be getting a harem or any romance for that matter; if he did I would pair him up with Anna. A reason for this was that I don't know the people's opinion about him if they like him or not. So give feedback about Nick if you can.**

 **That's all I wanted to say for now I guess. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **GBYE**


End file.
